Since You've Been Gone
by frozen13
Summary: Let it go. That is the one this Elsa Winters refuses to do. She thinks of him in everything she does. Jackson never leaves her mind. Freedom. That's all she wants. But the fear holds her back. Nightmare. That's her reality. Everyday it's the same. Until she has the chance to be free. And it just when things are looking up, a blast from her nightmares returns to high school (JELSA)
1. Chapter 1

**ELSA POV**

"Elsa, can I see your gloves?" I glance at my white lace gloves, why does my mother want them? I reluctantly take them off and hand them to my mother. I shove my icy hands under my bed sheets, incase I lose control in the 10 seconds I must go without them. I am so paranoid I wear my gloves to sleep. "These are truly very nice dear…" My mother voice suddenly trails off as she quickly shoves the gloves into her pockets.  
"Hey!" I yelp, desperately trying to get them out of her pocket, "No, Elsa, you are not getting them back," her expression softens, "You are going to a school for people like you—" "Yeah, a school for dangerous freaks," I mutter. "Don't say that!" my mom looks appalled as she flicks a strand of brown hair out of her eyes, "Honey, listen to me. You are going to this boarding school, DisneyWorks Academy, to learn to control your abilities. You don't need to hind your powers anymore, every child there will have a magical ability, there is no reason to fear yourself. That is why you will no longer need those gloves of yours!" "But Mom! Don't you see, I could hurt someone! Even if they are like me, I could still kill them—"

I stop talking, a memory comes to mind but I shove it far, far, away into the archives of my brain. That person left me because I nearly killed them, I almost made their life end, I… _Stop thinking negative, Elsa! _Besides, that person is long gone, I will probably never see him again. My mom's brow creases, "Sweetie, are you okay?" "What, oh um yeah, fine. So when am I leaving?" I say, desperately trying to get my mind off of that memory. Her worried expression leaves her face and it is replaces by pure joy, "1 hour, so get up!"

I look down at my lounge pants and white t-shirt. Slowly, I stretch my hands in front of me, they look so normal without being suffocated by gloves. My long graceful fingers look like any normal 17 year old girls hands, but they can do more. The thought terrifies me, but I allow my self to create a small flurry. I let out a breath, I am FREE!

I let little bits of frost creep up my bed post. I don't have to hide anymore, I can let it go.

Before I almost killed my best friend at the time, I wasn't afraid of myself. I was adventurous, and funny, and a normal kid who happened to have ice and snow powers. I could use my powers freely, but then after that accident, this wall slowly crept up. It blocked me from the Elsa I used too be. I possessed so much power, and danger came with it, I was forced to isolate who I was for the safety of others. Everyday I died a little, knowing I was a monster, a freak, a killing machine when I was angered, a dangerous disturbed child. But now, that wall is crashing down, and the real Elsa is coming back.

But I had spoke too soon. I watch as the frost from my bed creeps onto my nightstand. It covers everything on it, I start to panic. Make it stop, make it stop! The frost keeps crawling all around my room and up the walls. _I don't have control, that's why I am a monster, I don't have control. _I throw myself back onto my bed and collapse into quiet sobs. The reason I am a monster is because my powers control who I am, not my head or my heart. I can't stop them, I can only make them start.

I pound my fists into my pillow, _why, why, why? _Can't I just stay here? Can't I just build up unbreakable walls to protect the outside world from me? I bet the other kids at the school for freaks aren't scared of themselves, am I right? They probably have everything under control and are only going for fun and to see the losers that don't have control. I bury myself deeper into my covers.

"Elsa!" My mother calls from downstairs, "You have 45 minutes, get going!" I exhale shakily, "I'm not going!" I scream. The silence is so loud it aches. After a while of quite, I hear footsteps on the stairs. I shut my eyes as my door creaks open for the second time that day. "Honey, what's wrong?" I open my blue eyes to see my mom sitting at the foot of my bed, "Everything's wrong." I reply quietly, "I will hurt someone, kill someone, I could freeze them!" My voice breaks and I look down at my hands.

My mother brushes her warm hand down my cheek and tips my head up towards her she looks me right in the eyes, "Listen to me Elsa, you will have control you will not hurt anyone, but it will take time. The reason you are going to this school is to learn to control your gift. Every single person inside that academy will have some magical ability, you will not be alone," Tears then appear in my mother's hazel eyes, "This is what your father wanted, for you to have control honey. That's all he wanted-," her voice trails off but I get what she wants me to see. _Do this for your father, in his loving memory._

My mom brushes the tears I have on my cheeks, kisses me on the head and smiles, "Half an hour, hurry up!" she smiles as she skips childishly out of the room. I feel a smile creeping onto my face.

I can't stay in hear forever, I know that much. I wipe my remaining tears off my face with a quivering hand. My pale feet touch the ground, I don't feel the coolness of the frost, just its delicate touch. Why, do I have to do this? Why did the world decide I would be like this? Why am I even bothering to go to this school? But I know the answer to the last question. _Elsa, _I remind myself, _You are going to control your powers, to learn more about them. Your dad wanted this for you, that was his dying wish. You cannot hurt the people there, they are also magical. _

Quickly, I drag myself over to my closet. _Hmmm, what says… don't look at me, I am normal but very unapproucable? Not much, that's for sure. _I settle on a gray short sleeve shirt and a teal skirt. From my neck hangs a silver chain with a small "E" pendant, and a small snowflake engraved on the back. I also add gray flats and I put my hair on a complex twisted bun on the back of my head, done. 20 minutes.

Hurriedly, I dash down stairs and I eat a quick granola bar. I then run back up stairs to get my suitcase that my mom had packed for me the night before. After a quick glance in my closet, I add a few items and then I run downstairs again, panting from the constant running up and down, and doing everything in a hurry.

A camera flash blinds my vision, "Ow?" I say annoyed. "Sorry, honey!" my mother says as she checks how the photo came out, "Not bad, its pretty, Elsa!" My mom says as she thrusts the camera screen my way, "Very nice," I mutter without even looking at the camera screen, I should be leaving now.

"Bye, Mom!" I say abruptly, "Wait a minute there, snowflake!" my mom says as she pulls me into a giant hug, "Remember, you are not alone. I am so proud of you for making this decision. Don't forget to call me!" My mom starts to get all watery eyed, "I love you so much!" She lets go and wipes her tears, "Now go to school! Make friends! You will do great!" I give my mom one last hug, and I grab my bags, and shove them in the car. I wave good bye to my mom as I drive away on the beginning of my 2 hour drive. _Don't look back Elsa, the past is so behind you. Don't look back, you're not going that way. Just don't look back._


	2. Chapter 2

ELSA POV

**Hey so here's the deal I made to myself, I have to have 3 prewritten chapters at all times so I don't fall behind. Are you cool with that? Great. Thanks.**

After the torturous drive, and the endless thinking, I arrived at DisneyWorks Academy.

**Since I am lazy, I am skipping to the part where she enters inside the main office to get her stuff. Sorry to disappoint **

"Hi, my name is Elsa Winters. I am here for my dorm assignments and schedule," I try to sound confident and not as nervous as I feel. The lady behind the front desk searches on her computer for something, "Here it is. Elsa Winters, winter elements, junior, you will be rooming with Anna Ember, also a junior, in the Frozen Complex, room 2013," the lady, whose name tag reads "Giselle" "You will have no room key. This is because it can easily be stolen, lost, or taken. Your dorm is already set to answer to your thumb fingerprint on the scan sheet above the doorknob. Don't worry hon, it will all make sense when you get there. Classes begin in 1 week so I suggest you use this time to familiarize yourself with your new surroundings! Here is a map of campus, your dorm is located, ummm, right about, oh here it is!"

She taps a finger on a building that doesn't look to far rom where I am currently standing. _Winter elements, _they have a name for what I have? I wonder of there are others with this "winter elements". Giselle also hands over my schedule for the 1st quarter, "This is the timetable for the first marking period. There will be an announcement when you must come to receive your 2nd timetable, as well as your 3rd and 4th!" She is so peppy and happy, I wish I was her. "Thanks for all of your help." I say as I gather my phone, timetable, and map of campus. "No problem, sweets! If you need anything, I will be here, so don't hesitate to ask!" She waves quickly, then turns to talk to the next newly arrived student.

I drive following the map to a road off of the school lawn. My tiny car arrives at a very large brick building, quite similar to the main high school. Wow. Around it were colorful flowers of every color, perfectly mulched flowerbeds, and a thick green lawn. It was beautiful, and a small part of it was mine.

I part my navy Volkswagen into the parking lot and park in a vacant spot, and grab my ice blue suitcase. There is a small concrete pathway leading to the double glass doors to enter the Frozen Complex. They open smoothly. Inside there is a map of the building and 2 elevators in a small squarish room. The room was painted a clean white and the elevator doors were a clean stainless steel.

I examine the map and I realize that I am on the 2nd floor of the complex. I drag my suitcase over to the elevator, and hit the up button. A small bit of frost is left on the button. _No, no no, not now, not here. Just please, NO! _The frost melts away, and I sigh. Thank god.

The doors open, and I step inside. My hands shake with nervousness. To my amuse, I don't turn the elevator into Antarctica, probably because I didn't have enough time in there, otherwise it would have become the North Pole. A little blanket of ice is starting to form on my suitcase handle when the doors open. _Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show, _I tell myself as I grit my teeth. I repeat it over and over inside my head, as if hearing the words consecutively will make it a reality.

The hallway I am in now is brightly lit, and each door has a panel on it. The first reads 2000, I must be close. It doesn't take long to find 2013. _Breathe, Elsa. Breathe. _I see the scan sheet just as Giselle described; I place my pale thumb and wait for the door to open. With a hum, and a soft click, I push open the door.

Just like every other wall in the whole building, my room is white. A large window overlooks the school grounds. There are 2 iron twin beds. One already has a pink bedspread and pillows, again, pink. A few posters hang next to the—who I am guessing is Anna Embers'—bed. _What type of ability will she have? Will she be nice? Was she afraid too? _I sit down on the empty bed, and gaze at her side, hoping for inspiration. Her favorite color was obviously pink, and mine was blue—I pull out the blue sheets that I had packed and I organize them neatly on my twin bed. I will have to get posters, pillows, and blankets if there is a shop nearby.

From looking at Anna's side, I am guessing that she knows how the dorm situation works, and how to make it her own. I clearly do not. She must have been here since freshman year and had that advantage. My mom wanted me to go earlier, but I stubbornly refused year after year. So now I am an entering junior. I don't know anybody, I am terrified of myself, and I am probably the only one with winter elements, this is just fab.

I flop onto my bed, just as I had done only hours before in my room. My bedroom window beckons me, and I open it a crack. The scents of early summer crawl through the open crack and float up to my nose. Jackson would think I sounded like a boring poet.

_No. No no no no no! I cannot think of Jackson now, I can't! You hurt him, Elsa. You nearly killed him, and now he's gone because of you! _I can still see is face, as much as I wanted to forget it. Brown hair, amber eyes, cocky half smile, he was the perfect best friend. He could make me laugh, we would have adventures through our backyard, secret codes, the whole darn package. And now he's gone.

Tear start to well up in the back of my eyes. I take a deep breath, and I shut the window. I feel the tears dissolving, but a few stray ones roll down my cheeks. Quickly, I brush them off. _Where is this Anna Embers character, anyway? _

My thoughts were ended with the clicking of the dorm door. I tensed up naturally, thinking it may be an intruder breaking into my dorm. The door ungracefully bangs open, and a petite girl scurries inside, then slams it shut. Her back rests again the door, and she is breathing heavily. Her eyes are shut too. I sit on my bed, to afraid to do anything. My heads are resting on my bed spread and I notice little bits of frost coating my blanket. When I see this, I shove my hands into the folds of my tee shirt.

When her breath evens out again, she opens her eyes. _Oh no, moment of truth… _I bite my lip. I see her give me a double take, then she breaks into a broad grin. _Is that a good or bad sign? I hope good. Not one of those creepy smiles that the villain gives before he cuts off his enemies head. At least, I hope. _

Could this be Anna Embers? The girl has copper hair, put into 2 neat loose braids. I notice that she has a white streak running from the top of her head, all the way to the bottom of the braid. Her eye color I can't figure out because they are shut. Freckles dot her bare arms and nose.

The petite girl boads over to me and sticks out her hand, "Hi, are you by any chance Elsa Winters?" I am to stunned to answer. When I don't respond, she starts to ramble, "Because if you weren't Elsa Winters then why would you be in my—our—dorm, right? I mean unless you were a crazy person that was stalking me or the Elsa girl and decided to take our room, but that's to weird? So anywhooooo do you need help finding your dorm—" the girl, whose name I still do not know, raises her eyebrows, waiting for me to answer. "Umm, no I'm Elsa Winters," I manage to stutter quickly. She playfully rolls her eyes, "Well then why didn't you say so? You could have saved me a lot of energy!" She laughs, then out stretched her hand again, "I'm Anna Embers, fire element." I don't take her hand, "Elsa Winters. Winter elements," It feels so weird saying it out loud.

"Oh, my friend, Jack Frost, has winter powers to. I always wish I was a winter, but I'm a fire. It totally sucks being a fire." she glances down at her hand, "Well, aren't you going to shake my hand?" I know Anna isn't trying to be rude, but her insisting that I do so startles me. "I don't go for the whole hand shaky thingie. I don't want to hurt you," I look down at my long pale fingers, then I tuck them behind my back, embarrassed. "You can't hurt me, Elsa. Honest to god, you can't hurt anybody here. I am not hurt by your powers. For a junior you should have learned this at the Academy by now. I mean, I learned it as a freshman. Unless this is your first year, is that the case?" I nod my head. Anna plops herself onto my bed. Even though I have known her, for what- 3 long minutes? She is acting like she has done this thousands of times to me. This aura is friendly, but at the same time, slightly terrifying by her openness.

"Okay. Lets start from the beginning. You are at this school because you posses an amazing ability. Am I right?"

"Sure, call it what you want."

"Every child here, and all the teachers have an ability. It could be anything. From telekinesis, to shape shifting, to seasonal powers, like what you have. You, being a winter and all, cannot harm me, or anybody else with a different power then you."

"Okay, I'm following. But what about people with the same ability, like your friend Jack?" I was about to say Jackson, but I catch myself. Having said his name so many times, it felt so right to say Jackson. But he is no longer a part of me. _God, Elsa. Why rip yourself up over him? He's gone, he doesn't remember the accident. _But I do_. STOP THINKING! _

Anna fiddles with a braid, "You can hurt the people with the same ability. Yeah, I know, stupid. Lucky for you though, the only other person with winter elements is Jack. Usually kids only get snow or ice, but you got the whole package." "Yay me," I mutter sarcastically to myself. "There are tons and tons of fires though, so I have to watch it." Anna smiles. I decide that she looks pretty when she smiles.

Anna whips out her phone and starts texting rapidly. "Hey! What are you doing?" I ask. "So Elsa," She says, completely avoiding my question, "Have you met anybody here yet?" a smirk dances across her face, "No, Anna, I haven't. What are you doing?" She keeps texting then puts the phone away, "You will find out."

We make small talk for the next 2 minutes. I impatiently wait for her to spill what she was texting. A rough knock at the door makes me jump, and Anna laughs. "Your surprise is here." She gets up and opens the door. _I hope its not meat, I'm a vegetarian. Or clowns. Or a free cruise, I hate the ocean._

A group of kids enters the room. _What? I can't meet other people, not yet, not now!_ They are all laughing, but they quiet when they see me. "Guys, this is Elsa Winters, winter elements," A mix of hi's, hey's, are you new's, and ohhohh that's what Jack has', all great me. A phone text alert beeps, and everyone checks their phones. On a normal occasion, I would have giggled at the metal synchronization, but I was too new and un welcomed here. "Oh, Jack is going to be here in 5 minutes," Anna announces, "So to introduce you to my group of friends, this is Rapunzel, healing powers," She gestures to a thin girl with wide green eyes and thick blond hair that went all the way to her lower back, "This is Kristoff, strength powers, " Anna points to a tall guy with shaggy blond hair and a very muscular build, "This is Astrid and Hiccup, both animal communication. Merida, earth elements," Merida is a pale girl with wild red curly hair that is hanging everywhere, "Flynn here has shape shifting abilities, pretty darn cool if you ask me." I say a weak hi and wave. "Hey Elsa, can we see what you can do?" I see whose talking, it's the Astrid girl. In a suttle way, I hear a challenge.

_Don't do it, what if you loose control? What if you… SHUT UP BRAIN! _

Shakily, I raise a hand into the air. BANG! I hear something slam into the door. I drop my hand back down to my side, and everyone looks to the door. "That would be Jack," Anna says as she runs over to the door. I pull out my phone to check the time.

"Elsa?" I hear a new voice gasp. I look up at the Jack person. My eyes widen. _No. This isn't real he isn't back, it's not him. _But I know that everything that I am telling myself is a lie. We stare at each other. I look into the once brown eyes of Jackson Overland. This is all I never wanted, was for Jackson to come back. I look at what I did to him, I got him sent here. This is so not good.

My childhood best friend is back.

**Duh Duh Duh… whatcha thinkin? Sorry for typos and spelling errors. R&R! luv ya ~frozen13**


	3. Chapter 3

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Hurry JACKSON!" I gleefully screech as I yank him to the pond in his back yard. He mocks tiredness, "Oh Snow Queen! I am much to tired to do this skating on ice that you request I do," I collapse into giggles. I tap the top of my foot to the edge of the icy water. Ice starts to spread all over it like the plague. "Wow. What I would give to be able to do that," Jackson whistles as my ice coats the muddy water. "Do you have skates?" I ask him, "Yes, your ladyship. I certainly do." He pulls out his beloved hockey skates and starts to tie them. I take my hockey skates from my backpack, as well as my stick and a few pucks._

_ Jack and I had been playing hockey together since our age allowed. Now, at age 11, we both played defense on the same line for the Arendelle PeeWee A team, the highest ranked team for our age group._

_ "Got your stick?" I ask Jackson. "Yes your majesty, must you ask so many questions? Of course I do have my stick." Jackson had been calling me by royal names since we had to read _The Snow Queen _for school. I take the pucks I had brought, and throw them onto the ice. "How about a game of one on one?" I eagerly ask Jackson. "Yes! But just a warning, Ms. Winters, be prepared to lose, BIG TIME!" "You wish!" I retort._

_ In minutes, I am creating ice nets on either side of Jackson's pond. "Ready?" I call down to his net, he nods and I drop the puck and begin skating at top speed down to his net. The black rubber puck gets fired top shelf, right under the ice crossbar. "YES!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Jackson sticks out his tongue at me, "FACE OFF." He demands. Jackson skates the puck up to the middle of the pond and drops it. _

_ "HOCKEY 1, HOCKEY 2, HOCKEY 3!" we both chant, and then we are off again. The game proceeds all morning. The game remained neck and neck until we both collapsed onto a log bench on the side of the pond, "Same time tomorrow, Winters?" "You betcha, Overland," _

_We remain panting until Jackson offers to pick up the pucks and sticks. Well, he didn't really offer, it is a small tradition that the loser of pond hockey that day cleans up. I untie my skates and put them back in my pack. I hear a small crack somewhere. _

_The ice. The crack. Oh no. "JACKSON!" I scream, "GET OFF!" The ice at the bank of the pond begins to crack, "NOW!" Jackson looks up at me, then down at his feet. I could tell from the panic in his eyes that the ice was cracking below him. He never panics. Ever. I was too afraid to think clearly. In seconds my best friend could be dead because of me._

_I hear one last CRACK, and a scream, as Jackson Overland feel through the ice. No. No, no no no! I rip off my Arendelle hockey sweatshirt and through it to the muddy bank. I knew that I had ruined it when it hit the mud. It was my favorite sweatshirt. It had the logo of Arendelle on the front, and my last name, Winters, and my lucky number 13. I take off my socks, and I through them to the bank too. _

_I set a foot on the broken ice, resurfacing it in a new fresh coat of ice. I run to the crack where Jackson fell in. This isn't real. It can't be real. Don't leave me Jackson. I don't feel the cold on my feet, the cold never bothered me. _

_The hole is dark, and I don't see any freckled boys with brown hair in the water. This isn't good. Without a second thought, I dive in. The water surrounds me, but I don't feel the icy water penetrating my skin. I dive deeper and deeper into the muddy water. Where is he? I was running out of oxygen fast, and there was no sight of Overland. With my last bit of air, I see him. Lying helpless on the bottom of the pond like a frozen rag doll. I pull the edge of his Arendelle ice hockey sweatshirt. I feel the water filling my lungs, I can't let us both die down here. I push Jackson above me, and fire an ice blast that makes him rocket out of sight, upwards to the ice rink. Can I make it back up? Yes, I hope._

_Before I lose consciousness, I propel myself up to the ice again. When I hit the air, I feel my lungs burn, as if they were set on fire. I land on a refrozen patch of ice, hitting my head hard. My eyelids feel heavy, my lungs burn, and my head is pounding. Then my vision turns black._

_I wake up again to the sun sinking into the pine trees. My first though is where is Jackson? My head feels heavy as I lift it from the ice. Jackson, Jackson, Jackson. I see him. His body just as limp as it was at the bottom of the pond. _

_No._

_This isn't real, Elsa._

_Yes it is._

_Your best friend is dead because of your powers._

_I start to cry. I am a monster, I hurt him. No, I KILLED him. The tears are coming more freely, and they begin to freeze to my skin. I crawl over to him, every inch a battle. When I finally get there I know he isn't breathing, I was too late. The small tears turn into big heaving sobs. I take his head and cradle it in my arms. I feel myself losing control, slipping away. A blizzard forms around us, a small tornado of snow. Ice jets out from underneath me and coats everything in site._

"_Don't leave me, Jackson. Please, no, no. Don't go." My voice breaks and I sob again. A small voice inside my head is telling me that it's all my fault, and I know it is. This is what happens when a monster tries to fit in, they end up hurting who they need most. I look down at Jackson's face, now drenched in my tears and small snowflakes. At any moment, I excepted him to wake up and say, "Your majesty, why are you in tears?" and I would laugh, mainly because he was okay. He didn't. _

_Please, God, let us switch places. I would die for this boy, I loved him too much. "I loved you, Jackson. You were the best friend in the whole world," Then I did something that surprised myself, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. And for the first time in my life, I felt the cold. It was only for a moment, the wind biting my skin until it was raw. So this is cold._

_I lean my head on his cold chest, the tornado of winter growing thicker and thicker. I was losing it, I was just as out of control as the tornado. _

_Jackson shudders._

_What was happening? I abruptly back away from his body. He was breathing again, how was this possible? The blizzard stopped. He is alive, but how? Then I noticed something. It was utterly impossible, but it was in motion before my very eyes. The roots of his brown hair were turning a silvery blond, the same color as my own. His tannish freckled skin was turning deathly pale. What have I done to Jackson Overland? _

_He shudders again, and gasps. His eyes fly open. But instead of the amber eyes I saw so often, I had looked into so many times, his eyes were now a dark blue. "Elsa?" he has a smile on his face and sounds so happy, does he not remember that I just killed him? "Jackson, your alive?" "Umm," he nervously laughs, "Why wouldn't I be? I just slipped, god Elsa, your like my mother," He gives me a smirk. My heart is telling me to hug him, to tell him everything. But I know it's not smart to reveal anything to him. "What do you remember, exactly?" he looks at me like I have lost it, which I think I have. "You took me to the frozen pond in my back yard, we made nets for hockey with extra pucks. We played and you won. I had to clean up the pucks, and then I slipped and hit my head. I'm fine, a little dizzy, but fine." _

_Oh. My. God. Jackson's memory is saying that I don't have powers. Is that good, or bad? "Nothing else?" I question, "Nothing." Jackson confirms. He doesn't remember my powers, and I am not going to tell him. "I have to go." I say hurriedly, I have to get away from him, to protect him. "Bye Jackson," I grab my hockey pack and stick and run. I just run. Away from him, away from what I had done, away from myself. _

_I didn't look back, I wasn't going that way. But I didn't need to look back to see the sad confused look on his face. I am doing this for him. I couldn't bear to look at his new hair, new eyes, what I have turned him into. I am doing this or Jackson._

_I never saw him after that. His family moved to god knows where. I shed my old skin and became quiet reserved Elsa. My mother home schooled me, I dropped out of hockey, I stopped going outside. I stopped using my powers. Depression over took me, and to top it off, later that year, my dad died. And that was all I needed. I shut myself inside my room for weeks, to protect the outside world from me. The only freak on the whole darn planet. Every day I died a little. Knowing that I was a monster, something to be feared._


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4 JACK POV (PRESENT DAY)

I get a text from Anna in the group chat.

Anna: _hey guys! I just met my roomie shes new here and a junior. Really pretty will tell u her power when u get here! Haha hows that for a motivator? Get ur butts down here NOW!_

Well if this girl is pretty, probably not as pretty as Elsa—why am I thinking of Elsa? It's not unusual for me to think of her though, wondering where she is now, if she knows about my powers, just thinking about her. Some part of me is excepting to walk into Anna's dorm and find same old Elsa Winters sitting there. But she won't be.

Oh well, Jack Frost has to dress to impress anyways.

Me: _Be there in 10_

I ruffle my white hair and spritz myself with my cologne. I put on a pair of jeans and my old gray Arendelle PeeWee hockey sweatshirt. I look down at the sweatshirt. When Elsa and I had gotten ours, they had messed up the order and we had both gotten adult mediums. They were so big on us then, but now they fit perfectly. The last time I ever saw Elsa, she was wearing her sweatshirt. When I woke up from slipping on the ice, I noticed it was thrown into the mud. Elsa was so panicked that when she left, she didn't bring her sweatshirt. I don't want to sound like a creep, but her sweatshirt is folded and hidden at the bottom of my dorm drawer, so I will have a small piece of her.

I look in the mirror to make sure I look good for whoever this is. Jack Frost doesn't go anywhere looking like a slob. I know Anna's dorm, 2013 Frozen Complex. I run as fast as I can, without turning a nasty shade of pink. I bang on her dorm once, too exhausted to do it again. The chatter stops and Anna comes to the door. She has a devious smile on her face. She nods her head too the newly filled bed where all I see is a platinum blonde bun obviously on her phone.

I would know that hair color anywhere; it was always a silvery blond, not a real color, distinct Elsa trait. "Elsa?" I gasp in disbelief. The blondie looks up. Her eyes widen and she gasps and backs up. Our eyes lock. Elsa's are obviously filled with fear and nervousness. "Jackson Overland." I hear her mutter. Elsa glares at her hands, and then stuffs them behind her.

"Umm," Anna says, "Do you, like umm, know each other?" Neither of us make an effort to answer; I think the answer is pretty obvious. "Excuse me for a moment, " Elsa says in a hushed voice. She darts out of the room and I can hear her footprints echoing in the hallway. "Be back in a sec." I manage to say with a meak smile, then I run after Elsa.

The hallway is empty, damn. _Think, Jack, think. Where would Elsa go? _I know the answer to this. I run out of the building and look out onto the lawn. Gotch ya. I see a forest surrounding the back end of the property, the Winter Forest. It gets its name from the facts that the trees are always barren, as they are in the winter. Elsa loves being free in open areas outside, and the woods.

I run over the lawn and into the Winter Forest. Then I notice something. A slick path of ice and frost is resting on the ground. What the heck? I decide to follow the ice trail. Sobs grow louder and louder with each step. When the trail ends I realize that I am at the Eternal Pond. This gets its name because it's eternally frozen, even in summer. I hear another sob and I see that Elsa is crying in the center of the pond. Every cry is broken and lost.

I walk across the ice to her. "Hey, Elsa," I say softly. She whips around, "You…" Elsa begins but she starts to cry again. Her tears are frozen to her face, that's bizarre. I take another step closer, "Don't you take another step towards me Jackson Overland. I will hurt you," I laugh, "You can't hurt me, I am the only winter element here, didn't Anna tell you that?" Elsa cocks her head at me, slightly amused, "Not anymore Overland, not anymore."

It doesn't register. _Elsa is a Winter. _"WHAT?" I almost scream. "How did we grow up together and I never knew about this?" She looks at the ice, "You did though, Jackson. You knew all about it." "A) HOW THE HELL DID I KNOW ABOUT THIS? And B) stop calling me Jackson Overland, that's not my name," She rolls her eyes, "Your name is Jackson Overland, get over it Sherlock. Its not Iron Man, or Wayne Gretzsky, it's the one and only, Jackson Overland." "No it's not." "Okay then, what's your name?" her voice is dripping with sarcasm. "Jack Frost." "What? Who came up with that? It's not very original you know." Elsa rolls her eyes again. I start to get angry.

"You know why that's my name? Huh, you want to know? Fine then. When I came home from that day at the pond making snowflakes with my bare hands and coating everything in ice, my mom was terrified. I didn't even look the same anymore for god's sake! She tried everything, but there was no getting me back to normal. My mother had no idea what everyone would think of me, so we packed up and moved to Corona. She took her maiden name again, Frost. I took my nickname, Jack. I was homeschooled until I was 14 and then I came here. So there you have it. Gonna make fun of me some more?"

I glare at her and she starts to cry again. Elsa falls back down to her knees. "It's all my fault." She says between sobs. "What?" "Nothing." "Elsa?" "I made you like this." She whispers, "I am a monster. Go away Jack, I've hurt you enough already," She signals for me to go, but I don't leave. "Please, Jack. I won't hurt you again, just go," Wait a minute, "What do you mean, again?" I question, "Jack, stop! You have no idea what I have done! What I have gone through to protect you. I came to get away from the girl that hid in her room afraid of herself. I came here to learn to control what I have, not to be confronted my childhood friends! If you understand that I don't want to play 20 questions, then leave. This is what I feared all along, running into you again. That's why I never came until now. Just let me be, and go," I hear the sobs start again and a snowstorm starts above the pond.

I replay what she said in my mind, _I came to get away from the girl that hid in her room afraid of herself, You have no idea what I have done, This is what I feared all along, running into you again. That's why I never came until now. Just let me be, and go. _Elsa has changed. I still have so many questions that she didn't answer, and I probably never will. I walk away from the pond. What did Elsa do to me? How did I not know about her powers until now, even though she said I did? Did I do this to Elsa?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok had to say this, just took a quiz literally 5 mins ago on It was the aptitude test. I was Divergent with my divergence in Erudite and Dauntless. Amity, Abnegation, and Candor were all tide but much lower. So when ur done reading this, take the quiz and comment ur results! I am interested in what u guys all got! **

CH5 Jack POV

It's been a week since Elsa ran away from me at the pond. In my gut I am desperate to go after her and get answers. But this new Elsa would never tolerate that. Old Elsa would though, and both of us know that.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Kristoff! Shut off your stupid and annoying and did I mention STUPID sounding alarm clock!" I yell up to the top bunk. He responds with the stupid thing shutting up, then I sleep until my alarm goes off. I prefer to wake up to music rather then fire alarms and BEEPS that make me think the world is gonna explode. In a few more minutes my Imagine Dragons comes on. Some mornings it's The Script, others Imagine Dragons. Silently I debate shutting it off, or waiting until the song is over. I decide to wait. So I just lie down, and listen to Demons.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide _**btw I know most of u didn't read the lyrics, I know I never do. I got them from A-Z lyrics for the few of u that care**

I shut off my alarm clock and just lay there for a few more minutes. That song describes Elsa, well most of it. _Don't get to close it's dark inside. I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, But with the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide. Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound, though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth._

So that's how she feels. Elsa want's to protect me from what happened the first time and to do that she putting distance between us. She wants to hide the truth to shelter me from her. Part off me is angry and yet another amused. Everyday she goes through so much to make sure I am not hurt again. _Don't wanna hide the truth. _That's the only thing she is hiding! That's what I need to hear to understand. She is driving herself insane by not telling me. I can see how much she has faded since the day at the pond 6 years ago, how much of her has gone to waste from being terrified.

I doze back off for a moment. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I wake up again and throw clothes on quickly. Shoot, I should have gotten up earlier. I decide on my favorite blue and white baseball tee shirt and black jeans. I know, I know. A bit warm for September. But I never get hot, I always am cold. I look at my black North Face backpack that I had packed last night. All of my binders and stuff is still there. I brush my teeth and put on deodorant. All done. I lock up, then sprint to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When I get to the main brick building, I see Anna walking around with Elsa, probably just touring her. Anna's waves and drags Elsa over to see me. They both look nice. Elsa has her hair in the same complex twisty bun that it was when I saw her a week ago. Now she is wearing a navy t-shirt and a navy and white striped skirt with silver ballet flats.

We all know that Anna goes all out to make a statement on the first day. Her hair is in a braided bun, similar to Elsa's and it looks like she re-dyed her white streak. She is wearing a bright neon floral skirt, a white t-shirt and bright yellow sandals.

"Hi!" Anna says, "Elsa and I were going to the office for lockers, wanna join?" Elsa looks pained being near me and she has her hands behind her back. "Umm," _I was kinda gonna get breakfast but... _"Sure," I say. I catch Elsa's eye and she glares at me, I just smile obliviously and bat my eyelashes. From her lip biting I can tell she is on the verge of bursting into hysterics, then she looks away. I look down disappointed, she really has changed.

We all walk in silence to the main office. We walk up to the small open window into the office. Giselle greets us all. "Hi! Back for your lockers now aren't you!" she winks, which seems a bit unnecessary and then continues, "Ms. Embers you have your locker in the fire hallway, locker 2662. Mr. Frost and Ms. Winters, your lockers are in the winter hallway. Jack is locker 1772, and you Ms. Winters are locker 1773. Here are your locks," Giselle passes us each a lock with our name, locker number, and combination on it. "Thanks." Anna says and then we leave.

I can feel Elsa glowering next to me at the fact that we are 'locker neighbors'. "What were the chances?" she mutters to herself. "Um, Elsa. I can hear you muttering about me," I point out, "I wasn't muttering," Elsa replies blandly. "I know more about you then you remember, and apparently you are still a big mutterer." I say. She looks annoyed, "Just stop talking to me, Jack." She snaps and then she walks down the fire hallway with Anna. "Uh, Ms. Winters? Our lockers are that way." She whirls around and I smirk. Her jaw is clenched as she storms by me, her hands balled into fists.

She scans up and down until she finds her locker. I find mine because hers is next to mine. We both start emptying our bags into our tall lockers. "So, what is your schedule?" I ask when I notice she is studying her timetable. Elsa ignores me. "I said-," I repeat a bit louder.

"I heard you the first time, Jack,"

"So then answer,"

"Why do you care?"

"Because."

"Because why, Jack?"

"Because you are—were my best friend and I want to be friends again."

"We can't," Elsa says as she slams her locker door.

"Why not?"

"We just can't, Jack. Don't you understand?" I notice a layer of ice coating her binder, she's nervous and upset, I can tell that from her expression. "Well, if I understood the slightest bit I wouldn't be asking you this would I? Why do you keep saying that you hurt me? What did you do?" Elsa takes a step back in surprise, "Nothing, it's not important," She starts to walk away. "I have to understand, please." Elsa's expression softens a bit when she turns around, "Maybe one day I will tell you. But not now. I'm sorry but I can't." What? "Elsa! Don't you see? This is tearing you apart! And it has been since I've been gone! You can't pretend you are just grand and dandy! Just spill already!" my voice is rising steadily. Am I angry? Yes.

More ice is coating her binder and the hallway is filling up now. "Jack," her voice is barely audible, "I am keeping it in because you would hate me for what I have done to you. You are the only person on the whole campus that I can hurt and I bloody well don't want it to happen again. I don't want to love something so much that it becomes a part of me, then have it taken away. When you left, I was lost. I won't let that happen to me again." Elsa looks like she is about to cry her voice is quivering, and then she walks to our homeroom.

I shake my head. Elsa is now so confusing it is making my head hurt. She keeps twisting my head with riddles and different reasons every time. But it is clear she isn't going to open up soon, if ever. For now I just have to make myself go crazy with questions, while she goes crazy with the answers.

**ELSA POV (HOMEROOM)**

I briskly walk away from Jack. _Conceal don't feel. Don't let it show. _I know I had confused him, I had confused myself. The first reason was to protect him. But after that I started to add on all sorts of junk. _What have I done? _I know I will eventually have to tell him, but I don't even know how anymore. _Hey guess what Jack? I killed you and brought you back with my ice powers! You had to move and leave everything behind because of me! How about that? _But there is a second reason I can't tell him. What if the truth comes out and he gets hurt again? As if the truth would make him more prone to my ice fits? All I know is I can't lose him again.

The late bell rings and students from the hall pile in quickly. I notice how every desk has a manila folder on it, labeled with your ability, name, and locker. Since my last name is Winters, I half expected to be somewhere in the back row, and Jack would be in the front. I was wrong. As expected, I find my folder labeled Winter, Elsa Winters, 1773 in the 2nd to last seat. Trying to look casual, I lean over to see the name. Oh god help me, Jack Frost. _Why isn't he in the front? _They must categorize my power, darn.

Jack finds his seat next to me and smiles, I roll my eyes and rip a small piece of paper out of my binder. I write:

_ur still not getting answers until I SAY SO muahahahah –E_

I watch Jack read the note and put on a big fake frown, before I can help myself, I let out a small giggle. Jack looks up and wiggles his eyebrows, I just bite my lip to keep all further laughs in.

"Hello Ice students, Snow students, and our Winters. I am Mr. Abominable, and I will be your homeroom teacher as well or you winters and snowies, your Snow class. Now, I believe we have a new student, Ms. Elsa Winters would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" _No I wouldn't. _I can't, what if lose it, or make a scene? I really dread doing this.

Slowly, I get up and walk to the front of the class. Every pair of eyes in the room is on me at this very moment, watching me closely. When I turn around to face the room I realize how many of us there are. _Oh no. _My eyes trace every face, row by row. When I reach the back of the room, Jack is smirking at me, looking very amused by what I am going to say. "Umm, hi," I stammer, _get it together! _"My name is Elsa Winters. I am a winter, I guess at this school. I am an entering junior." I shoot a pained glance at Mr. Abomidable and he nods for me to sit down. _Thank god._

I dash back to my seat and exhale as I sit down. Mr. Abomidable starts talking about schedules and other stuff I don't really care about. Jack slides the paper across my desk and I give him a questioning look. Jack nods and I read it. Underneath my last entry he wrote back:

_Fine but I will bug u until u tell me-J_

I glance up at Jack and he grins slyly. I scribble back quickly:

_The less u annoy me, the quicker the answers will come. I am trying to protect u by not feeding out the answers so quickly -E_

I slide the paper back and he whispers to me, "What the heck, Elsa?" I shrug and pretend too be extremely interested in what Mr. Abominable is saying. "….Class, please look at your timetables and you have 5 minutes to compare with fellow students." In an instant, everyone is up and talking, all except me. I sit awkwardly, pretending once again to do something I'm not.

"Hey," someone says, and I look up, it's Jack, "What do you want?" I huff. "Just trying to be nice and compare classes so you don't have to stand alone like a dork," I almost object, but I know he's right,

"Okay, fine. First I have ice classes with Ms. Periwinkle. Second period I have snow classes with Mr. Abominable. Third is Elemental Music's, whatever the hell that is. Fourth is Practice Room. Fifth, Lunch. Sixth, Magic History. Seventh, Study Hall. And Eight is my rotating class," "Oh, cool!" Jack says with too much enthusiasm as he snatches my schedule, "What?" "We have the same classes, all of them." Jack fakely smiles very large, just to annoy me. "Cut it out, Jack," He just smiles bigger, "Cut what out?" I groan, "You know what I mean, just stay away from me and leave me alone." I grab my timetable back. The bell rings and I run out of homeroom, saved by the bell.

_Could this get any worse? _My best friend from 6 years ago that I killed, but then cursed with my powers is back and doesn't remember what I did to him is standing right next to me. Jackson Overland, or Jack Frost hasn't changed at all. He doesn't know that he could be in a coffin underground with a head stone marking his tragic 11-year-old death because of me. In a way this is a whole lot worse then him knowing what I did, I am going to tell him. Not now, but soon. Maybe having him avoiding me like the plague is better then having him buttering me up just to get answers. I don't care what this changes, at least not anymore, it will be better for both of us.

**DONE! So whatcha think? I will be away for a while at the beginning of August so that means NO updating for me, sorry. R&R! Any story ideas? Next chapter is at a dorm party at Hans', DUNH DUNH DUNNNHHHHHHHH!**


	6. Chapter 6

ELSA POV

The last bell rings and I sprint out of my 8th period class. The classes were interesting enough, but being seating next to Jack in every class because we were the only winters, made every class seem like eternity. I find my locker and open it up, Jack is behind me so I throw whatever I think I may need with out looking into my backpack, and then I slam the locker door. Jack catches my eye and he opens his mouth to say something but I look away and I run down the hall to the exit. I don't stop running until I am in front of the Frozen Complex. My breath is heavy and short, I am not used to intense running, maybe 6 years ago, but not now.

The lobby is crowded with students waiting for the elevators. I catch snippets of conversations. _Dude, are you going to Hans? Yeah, it's gonna be awesome, dude. Did you see Jack Frost, what a cutie! _I whirl around at that comment, trying to find the boy crazy girl that said that. I find my eyes land on a short, tan, blond girl with blue dip-dyed hair. From what I can see, her eyes appear to be violet. _Weird. _The girl continues as I inch closer, "OMG I know, we would be so cute together! But he was next to the new girl all day, I mean really? You know the winter?" I can't help myself so I roll my eyes.

Does she really think Jack and I were in love because we are always together? We are only near each other because of our timetables and locker, good god. When we were younger people were so jealous that I was Jack, or Jackson's best friend, especially the girls. Every girl had a crush on Jack, all except me. I guess high school is that different from middle school.

The girl's violet eyes search the crowd until she finds me. She turns to her posse and whispers and points, I don't look away though. Suddenly she starts to stalk closer, but I don't move, not an inch. When she is right in front of me, I notice how evil she looks, it must be something in her creepy grin.

"Hi! I'm Tabitha, but everyone calls me Tooth!" Tooth grins fakely, this girl must be as deep as a puddle if she thinks I can't see right through her. "Elsa," I say coolly, not wanting this conversation to go to far. Tooth's smile drops from her face and her eyes narrow. "You listen here and you listen good, stay away from Jack Frost. You don't know Jack like I do and he likes me, get over it, Snow Queen," Is she threatening me? I laugh, "I'm not afraid of you, Dentures, or whatever your name is," I scoff, "I will do what I want without you and your little band of followers telling me what to do. Clear enough?" I arch my eyebrows like I am talking to a 4-year-old, then I whirl around and walk towards the stairs, forget the elevator.

I am truly shocked by what I just did. Honestly I didn't think I had that kind of wit in me anymore. A part of me is incredibly proud. _Did I just make an enemy? _Who cares? For the fist time in 6 years, I feel myself coming back. All I can do is smile.

"Hey, Elsa!" From the voice I can tell it's Anna. I stop walking and look down the stairs. Anna's braided bun has come undone, leaving long wavy strands of copper hair hanging effortlessly down her back. Anna dashes up the stairs to meet me. "Oh. My. God! I saw what you just did to Tooth! Girl, I didn't know you had that in you!" Anna's face breaks into a hug smile as she high-fives me. "Tooth is such a pain," she continues, "She has had a MASIVE crush on Jack since freshman year. She has her own little group of followers, the call themselves the Pixies. There's her, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta, and Vidia. Stay away from all of them, especially her,"

Anna keeps talking about her day until she asks me, "So Elsa, how was your first day at DisneyWorks Academy?" I think for a moment as we open our dorm door. "Honestly, it was pretty great because I got to learn more about this whole winters thing and how to control my powers," I exhale slowly, "But, it also sucked because I was next to Jack for EVERYTHING!" I look at Anna for any advise, but she looks oddly uncomfortable as she flops down on her pink bed. "So, umm, Elsa. Why don't you like Jack? Like why do you clam up whenever you are near him? And why do you always talk about him like he is dangerous? I mean, what the heck happened between you two?" Anna looks pained and she winces when she's done speaking. The question catches me off guard. _Should I tell her?_

_Yes._

_No._

_Maybe?_

_Fine._

I gulp and Anna hurriedly tries to fix whatever she said, "I am sorry if I upset you, really I am—" "No, I will tell you. But you have to promise on your life that you will never, ever, tell Jack. I want him to hear it from me first, deal?" "Deal." Anna's face is full of concern and listening. I breath in deeply, shaking uncontrollably, "I have never told anyone about this, ever. Anna, please try to understand," And with that I begin.

When I finish, Anna hugs me. Tears run down my face and freeze on my cheeks. I feel like I have let someone read my soul. Anna now knows the thing I am most ashamed of, my dirtiest secret. In a twisted way, it feels good to have someone know. Anna looks into my eyes, "Elsa, he has to know. You have no idea how much he wants answers. When you showed up you were the answers he never could have gotten from anybody else on this planet. Jack deserves to know this,"

I dry my still liquid tears, "But Anna, what if he hates me! I have already lost him once; I don't want to lose him again! What if the truth makes him more prone to me hurting him?" "Elsa, listen to me. Jack would never hate for this, never. While it may not seem like it, he is probably also afraid. Think of it this way, he lost you too," I don't say anything, _he lost you too. _Anna's words ring in my ears. For so many years, I thought I was the only one who had lost something. But he did too, he lost me. Does that mean he if scared of losing me again, probably not.

I take a deep breath, "What now? When do I tell him?" "A.S.A.P," Anna replies in a firm voice. The situation seems so real all of a sudden. I am going to confess to Jack what I did. "Hey," Anna says in a weak attempt at being optimistic, "We should do something to get your mind off of all of this. OH! I got it! Hans-," I notice how she gets a far away dreamy look in her eyes, "Is having a school kick off dorm party tonight!" "What? Anna have you lost it? I am not a party person, losing control in a big environment, not a good idea," I glare at her as if she is mental. "PUH-lease, you will be fine. You can't hurt anyone!" "Except Jack," I add miserably. "Stop being so depressed! I have 20 other people on campus that I can hurt! You have it easiest out of all of us, so stop being all life is tough!" Anna looks very annoyed and her sudden outburst catches me off guard. But I know that she is right, I am being miserable.

"Okay," I sigh, "I will go to this party," "REALLY!?" Anna shrieks, "I mean, that's cool, you can tag along," I roll my eyes and Anna starts talking again, "But really? Like you're gonna come to a dorm PARTY?" "Yes, and I wont freak out and I will try to be social. Happy?" "Yes!" Anna squeals obviously delighted, "But we have to get you ready! What to wear, oh what to wear?" Anna dashes to my closest and starts riffling through my clothes, "Hey!" I protest as she starts to fling clothes at me. Anna's head emerges holding a skirt and a loose tshirt.

"Yes," I say. The outfit is one of my favorites and one of the things I would feel comfortable wearing to a party. The shirt is a navy and the skirt is an Aztec print, but with only blues, blacks, and whites. And the shoes she picks out are my favorite silver flats. "Really! Yay! This is seriously adorable, Elsa." I take the outfit to the small, attached bathroom and try it on. I look at myself in the full length mirror. I look great.

When I come out Anna gasps, "You look FABULOUS!" she says with shear delight. "Now for your hair…" "Wait, hold on. What's wrong with my bun? It is my signature look!' Anna huffs, "Fine, but I am doing your makeup. No objections what-so-ever, you hear me?" I nod.

I help Anna pick out another one of her bright floral skirts and a purple top. Anna asks if I want to do her makeup and I tell her that I can barely do my own and she laughs. "Okay, Elsa. Now time for your makeup!" Anna puts me on her bed and tells me to shut my eyes. Within seconds I can feel a thin layer of, ummm... what's it called? Oh foundation over my pale skin. Over the next 20 minutes my eyes are shut, and Anna is, well as she states it 'workin her magic'.

"Done!" she says. I walk into the bathroom, slightly afraid of what Anna was doing to me that took so long. "Wow," is all I can manage. I don't look like I am wearing makeup, which is the weird thing, but I know that I am. My pale skin is flawless, my light purple eye shadow makes my eyes look bluer. And to top it off, my cheeks are slightly flushed pink. She really was workin' her magic.

"SOOOOOooo…." Anna asks as I walk out. "Can you do this to me? Like every single day?" I ask. Anna laughs, "Elsa, trust me when I say you are pretty, you don't need that much make up to look nice. So sure," I do something that surprises me, I give Anna a hug.

"Hey," Anna says after she completes her hair and makeup, "Do you want to take a photo? You know, like a first party ever." "Sure," I reply.

After a mini photo shoot, Anna and I are laughing hysterically while looking at the photos. "Can I say something?" Anna asks but doesn't wait for my answer, "When I first met you I didn't think we would be good friends. You seemed to closed off and guarded, not like a friendly person. I like this Elsa better then the quiet secluded one, don't you?" I think for a moment. "Believe it or not, this is how I used to be, you know, before the Accident. I was afraid of hurting people so I became a new quiet Elsa. So to answer your question, I like this me better then the other one." We laugh a little more and ask each other more questions. "Crud, we are going to be late," Anna says as she checks the time on her phone, "Let's go," And then we are off to the party, and to tell the truth.

**Heyo there everyone. I am going to be on VACAtion for the next 2 weeks and I wont be able to update. **** So to make up for it, I am posting 2, yes 2 chapter today. I also want to try something new. At the end of every update, I will recommend a FanFic for you to go read. If you want, you can nominate one and it might be recommended at the end of a new chapter.**

**CH6 RECOMMEDATION: **_**White, **_**by 94monkeystogo, **

**SUMMARY:**

**Jack** Frost and **Elsa** Winters have been best friends since childhood. But when a freak accident leaves **Jack** and several others hospitalized, the town blames **Elsa** and forces her to leave the life she knew. Three years later, **Jack** and **Elsa** meet again, both having changed dramatically from their old selves. Can **Elsa** salvage her reputation? Will their friendship be able to grow again?

**OK! Be sure to check it out^^^^^^ **

**Cookies to everyone that reviews! (Well…..not really….) Be sure to R&R and nominate a story!**

**~frozen13**


	7. Chapter 7

CH7 ELSA POV (Hans' Party)

"Are you ready?" Anna asks me excitedly. _Honestly, Anna? I am terrified. I am going to admit my biggest secret to an ex-best friend that I almost killed, and now he will hate me forever! What about you? _"Um, yeah, sure. I guess," I mumble. Anna leads me through a number of small roads until we reach the outskirts of campus. "This Elsa, is where the party is," I look up to see a massive house with lights flashing out of every window.

"How did he get a house and we got a dorm?" I ask baffled. "His family helped found the school a long time ago so whichever of the relatives is at the Academy at the time, gets the house. They can also have friends live with him if they want. It's kinda a fraternity" I smirk, "Someone knows a lot about Hans," I poke at her playfully despite my extreme nervousness.

"What?" Anna blushes, "I know nothing of him!" I just roll my eyes. Anna is still blushing when she pushes open the door to the party. Unlike the movies, the music doesn't suddenly stop and the lights turn on, only a few people glance at us actually. I stand awkwardly waiting for Anna to make the first move, "Lets go," Anna pulls me over to a couch and we sit down next to Merida. "Elsa, nice seein' you here," Merida nods my way and looks truly surprised that I'm here. I don't blame her.

"You girls want something to drink?" A senior boy asks us, slurring his words together. "Sure," Merida nods and the boy hands her a cup of whatever he had in his hands. "No thanks," I say with a meek smile. Being tipsy would only make my powers worse, Anna says the same and Merida makes a face as she takes a sip from the red cup. "What the bloody hell is in this thing?" Merida demands to the senior. "I don't have a clue," He replies stupidly with a smirk on his face, his breath reeking of alcohol. "Well get a clue," She snaps and with that she dumps the drink on the guys head. The boy doesn't react, his stupid drunk brain was to slow to realize what had just happened.

"Come on," Merida says as she yanks both of us off of the couch and leads us outside, fuming. "Boys are so stupid! And annoying!" she keeps muttering. The house has a little sitting area outside in the grass, and that is where she drags Anna and I. We plop down on the benches and sit quietly until Anna pipes up, "Mer, how was your first day?" Merida shrugs, "Okay I guess. My favorite class would have to be practice room. Well since I'm a 'Earthy', we have our practice class outside so it was pretty cool," Her blue eyes catch mine and she remembers that it was my first day, "Oh! Elsa how did you like it?" I glance at Anna and she gives me an encouraging nod, "It was very interesting to learn about my powers and how to control them," I choose my words carefully and I don't mention Jack once. "Cool" Mer says and we sit there awkwardly. I am not much of a conversation starter. When we were younger, Jack did all of the talking.

Merida catches someone's eye and waves as she gets up, leaving Anna and I alone on the couch. Then I fall apart, "Anna, I can't do this! I can't! He can't know, what if he hates me?" Tears fall down my face and I don't have to look to know that the couch is covered in snow, because of me. "Elsa," Anna looks at me right in the eye, "It is crueler of you to keep this secret. Unlike most of us, he has no memory of why he has his powers or how he got them. Jack wants answers more then you could ever imagine. Don't make him wait anymore," I shut my eyes tight, hoping reality will melt away.

"I see him," Anna whispers and she points to a familiar head of white-blonde hair. My breath hitches and I think I am choking on nothing. "I can't do it," I whisper as I shake. Any courage from earlier had melted, and a new sense of fear was frozen in its place. "Yes you can, don't think negative. You are doing this for him and for his understanding of his powers. He has been living in the dark and you have to show him the light,"

Anna slowly helps me off of the couch and I am shaking so violently. _This is or Jack. No more secrets. Keeping this is hurting him, not protecting him. _

The ground below me is getting frost coated from my nervousness. _Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. _I grit my teeth together and Anna lightly pushes me towards him. I shoot her a pleading look and she gives me a thumbs up. _Just do it. Don't feel. DON'T FEEL. Keep it together. Tell him. Just let it all go. _And before I change my mind, I tap Jack on the shoulder.

I wince as a small snowflake appears on his shoulder, but to my relief it melts away as soon as it came. Jack turns around with a small on his face, but it falters when he sees that it's me. "Um, hi Elsa," he says, trying to not be surprised. "Could I talk to you?" I ask, "Alone," I add, not wanting his friends to follow. Jack looks annoyed, "I'm kind of in the middle of talking here. You ignored me all day and now when I have other people being nice to me and talking, you want my attention. I tried to be your friend all day," _Does he have any idea how nerve wracking this is for me? _"You didn't try to be my friend, you wanted answers,"

"OOOOOOoooooooooo," One of the boys from Jack's friends says, "The Winter just burned you, Frost!" Some of his friends hoot with laughter. I feel my face grow hot and Jack motions for his friends to give us a minute. "That's not true," Jack deadpans once his friends are gone. "Really?" I say sarcastically. "Elsa, I wanted to be nice I want to be friends again, but I need answers," I look right into is once amber eyes, "I can help you with the last part," I whisper shakily. "What?" Jack asks, "I am ready to give you the answers, Overland," Jack looks completely surprised, "What, now? This morning I thought you were going to take the secret to your grave?" "People change," I say casually, not letting on how paranoid I truly was.

I start to walk to the Eternal Pond, and Jack stays at my side quiet the whole walk there.

JACK POV

Elsa fidgets with her hands as she walks to the pond. I can't believe I am getting answers, especially after being a jerk to her before. "Hey, um, sorry about being a jerk back there," Elsa doesn't even look at me, "Whatever," she responds her eyes locked on the pond. "Hey, why are we going to the pond? You could have just explained at the party?" Elsa turns to me, "Just don't hate me," and a tear rolls down her cheek, her voice quivering. Something about the terror in her eyes makes me wonder how many hours these answers tortured her for.

We sit down on a wooden bench by the edge of the pond. Elsa is silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. When she finally turns to me, her eyes are filled with tears and the moonlight shines on her eyes, making them eerie pale silver. "I'm sorry, Jack. For everything I am about to tell you. I thought keeping secrets would protect you, but it only pained you. Try to understand," She pleads. Elsa takes a shaky breath and begins to talk.

"Remember the day at the pond?" She begins and I nod. "Well that pond wasn't frozen, I froze it with my powers. I made ice nets just like every other day we played. We started playing and everything was fine. You remember the tradition, loser cleans up, right?" Elsa casts me a glance and I nod again. A small smile meakly tries to surface on her face, but she pushes it away.

"You were picking up, and.. I..I..I heard a crack," her voice breaks and it takes all of her will to look up at me. Tears freezing to her face. "I called for you to come back, but the ice cracked under your feet, and…yo…you fell through," I look at her hard, "Wait, hold up. I fell through the _ice?" _Elsa nods, more tears freezing to her pretty face, "Why don't I remember?" I ask cluelessly. "I'm getting there," Elsa promises.

"I panicked, I took off my sweatshirt and through it into the muddy bank. I ripped off my shoes and socks, and I ran to where you fell in," She takes another heavy breath, gathering her thoughts. "The cold didn't bother me, so I dove in, trying to find you. I was drowning, but I found you. I pushed you up and shot you to the surface. And before I lost consciousness, I powered myself to the surface too," I try to process what I was hearing. I drowned in a pond, from falling through ice, and Elsa saved me? Why don't I remember this?

Elsa continues, "I hit my head, really hard on the ice and blacked out," she gulps, "When I woke up, probably a few hours later, my head hurt like crazy and I was scared. I found you, Jack, but you weren't alive. Your body was at the edge of the pond, thrown like a rag doll. And I cried, Jack, harder then I have ever cried in my entire life. I didn't even cry that hard when my own father died," _Wait, what? Mr. Winters died? _  
Elsa looks at me to see how I am taking it, "I thought I was a monster. I _killed _you. My powers made you fall through that ice and knowing it was you, my best friend in the whole world, made it a million times worse. I wanted to die right there, Jack. I would have done anything to switch places with you," She shuts her eyes and starts to cry quietly, which in a way, was worse then her bawling her eyes out.

"I held your head in my arms, praying you would come back to me. Begging god to let you live. At eleven, I couldn't accept you were gone. I don't know how long I sit there until I realized you weren't coming back, ever," This was too painful to watch. _I died? _Elsa bites her lip and collects herself before she starts again, "I loved you like a brother, Jack. I truly did. I hated myself for doing what I did to you, I felt like I had killed myself," Her hands shake as she wipes off her tears.

"And then, Jack, I kissed you," Good thing it was dark because I think my face turned beet red. Elsa was the prettiest girl when we were little. I had never noticed until I looked back at photos of her how pretty she really was. My friends that were boys all told me how they had crushes on her and I never got why. She was Elsa. My hockey playing, tough as nails, hysterical, soul sister, best friends.

As if sensing my embarrassment, Elsa quickly adds, "On the cheek of course," She's quiet for a moment. Not crying, not shaking, just quiet. "I got up, but I noticed something. The tips of your hair were turning white. I was so scared, I thought I had frozen you or worse. Your hair turned all white. Jack, I didn't know what I had done. Then you got really pale, deathly pale. And then you gasped and choked for a second, and then you opened your eyes. But they weren't brown anymore, they were blue. I was so happy, but terrified. I had brought you back from the dead, Jack! My powers revived you, but at a certain cost," Elsa winces, "I got you sent here. I didn't know that I had given you some of my powers until I saw you enter that dorm a week ago," her tears are gone, but her hands start to shake again.

"When you woke up, you remember this part, I was amazed and I asked you if you were alive. You just laughed and said you slipped on ice and hit your head. Jack, I was confused. You don't remember what I did to you. I then asked what we had been doing all morning and you said that we went to a frozen pond and played hockey and made nets with pucks. And I then realized you didn't remember I had powers. I wanted to give you a hug and tell you everything, but something told me not too. So I ran, and I never thought I would see you again, ever. I locked myself in my room, I stopped playing hockey. I had my mom homeschool me because I was a danger at school. I disappeared off the face of the earth. I was depressed, and when my dad died," She takes a deep breath, "I just lost it, Jack. I was lost without you,"

She looks at me, biting her lip, waiting for my verdict. I couldn't believe it. Elsa kept me alive by transferring her powers to me? She hid in her room or 6 years to protect the world from herself. She did all of this, for me. "I am ashamed, Jack. I wish I could turn back the clock, undo all of the confusion and pain and misery I caused you and myself," I look into her eyes and I give her a hug, just like old times. "I don't blame you, if you hadn't had your powers, I would be dead right now," She pulls away and shakes her head, "I hurt you. And I wont let myself do it again. Please just stay way from me until I have it under control, and if you hate me, I will understand,"

She gets up to leave, I notice she isn't shaking anymore. "Wait!' I say abruptly, running after her, "Elsa, we were to close to let our friendship die. I understand now! I am not afraid of you; please can we try to be friends. Just try. I mean, we are stuck together until the end of the year so we might as well make the most of it, right? Come on, Els, we are to halves of a circle. When you disappeared I was lost without you and you were lost without me. Don't you see? We were the closest best friends ever. Please," Something in her hardened expression softens into a small smile, "I will try, Jack. But please keep your distance for a while, but we can be friends, maybe not best friends, but friends," She starts to walk away, but turns back around, "See you tomorrow, Overland," Elsa smiles and I reply back, "You betcha, Winters,"

She disappears into the woods and I sit there, processing all that I had just heard. For the first time in what feels like forever, my life is clicking back into place. All of the scattered pieces are falling perfectly.

**DONE! So what do you think? I decided Elsa should be a little more chill (No pun intended) after telling him. Don't worry, she will still be cautious, but A jack and Elsa friendship will slowly form. I was reading my story a couple days ago and I realized it was escalating too fast, like, wayyyyyy to fast, so I am going to slow it down. Thanks for reviewing and favoritng! is that a word? Oh well, I have never written deeply emotional chapters so how did I do? I don't have enough time to write a recommended story but keep commenting them so I can use them! This is only SEMI proofread so no hard feelings, haha. Ok, sorry for rambling!**

**~frozen13**


	8. Chapter 8

ELSA POV CH 8

**I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I haven't been getting that much feedback… I am having a bit of a writers block for the next chapter and KEEP REVIEWING! I gots to know! Without further ado….. CHAPTER 8!**

I walk back to my dorm quietly. The reality has not yet seeped in. _You did it, Elsa. He isn't mad. Jack understands. _I can't help but let out a giddy laugh as I open my dorm, 2013. My soul feels lighter now that I am not carrying such a heavy secret. Whoa, that feels really good. I take out my phone to text Anna and let her know that I am in the room and I am not coming back to the party.

Me: Hey anna guess what? I DID IT! And he isn't mad could this get anymore perfect?!

Anna: yay! And yes it can….

Me: what?

Anna: I got a boyfriend!

Me: who?

Anna: You are never going to believe it

Me: JUST TELL ME!

Anna: okay its HANS!

I reread my text to make sure I am not crazy. Anna has a boyfriend? Hans, as in Hans the kid she had a crazy crush on? I feel slightly unsettled but she can't tell what I am thinking behind a text so I pretend to be really excited for her.

Me: wow anna! Nice job! Tell me everything tomorrow morning I an going to bed

Anna: ok and yay me! Nite :)

Me: nite ZZZZzzzzz

I put my phone away and change into my plaid flannel pajama shorts, my white tank top, and a blue shirt with a snowflake on it. My hair as always goes into a ponytail so I don't have to deal with bed head in the morning. With one last check of my phone, I turn off the lights and I go to bed. And for the first time in practically forever, I don't have a nightmare of me freezing someone. I just dream. Or at least for a while.

I dreamt of me, having control and creating beautiful buildings out of my ice. But then something happens. Jack starts to talk to me in my dream. Whatever he said made me angry, really angry. Dream-Elsa tries to run, but Dream-Jack yanks my wrist, making my face him. I break free but Jack starts to talk to me again, and I turn around quickly. Dream-Me puts out her hands to silence him, but instead an icy blast shoots from my hand and hits him square in the chest.

The dream melts into black sand swaying in a black desert with a gray sky. "Elsa Caroline Winters, you will never have control," A voice whispers in my dream, or as it was now, my horrific nightmare. "He wants you to be friends again, but all you can do is freeze and kill. You hurt him once, who knows it could happen a second time. You are lost, Elsa. Lost in the swirling storm," The voice fades away and the black desert sand curls into a tornado, and then disappears.

I wake up with tears frozen to my face and my pillow coated in frost. _Was I so stupid to think this would work? That we could be friends? God I am an idiot. _I reach for my iPod. For a long time, my blue nano was my calming down tool. Just get lost in the music, as always. I stick my earbuds in my ears and hit play. Usually I would breathe deeply for a few songs, then turn it off. Everytime I had a nightmare of losing control, this was my ritual. _Music. Breathe, Elsa. Breath. _The song begins to play,

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

JACK POV

After Elsa disappears from view, I don't move. 5 minutes later I am still there, thinking. _I died? Elsa almost sacrificed her life so I could live? I would be dead if it weren't for her, and she thinks she sentenced me to eternal pain and misery? Please. _I get up and I think about going back to the party, but I decide against it. Going back to a party and fake smiling the night away would only make this more unreal. Instead, I find myself walking over to my room in The Guardian Dormitory.

My room is empty when I enter. _What time is it? _I check my iPhone5c (its blue, well duh) and it is only 10:06. I take a quick cold shower and I lie in my bed. I have always wanted answers, I prayed they would fall out of the sky and land on my lap. And they did. Just. Like. That.

I am not mad at Elsa, how could I be? Years of pain and separation were for me, or more specifically, because of me. A knot of dread fills my stomach. This seems like my fault, all of it. I made Elsa suffer. I fell through the ice. I didn't go after her, I just let her disappear. I didn't even try. _Shut up, Jack. _

I recall the look of pure terror on her face when she saw me a week ago. Like she had seen the Bogeyman or something. My head keeps replaying every word she said. The only reason we can't be friends is because she is scared to hurt me, so I have to show her that she is not a threat to me. I have to be friendly.

I smile as I drift to sleep. Tomorrow, Operation: get Elsa back is in motion. I want the real Elsa back, not the quiet one.

**DAYS AFTER ELSA CONFESSES: A.K.A 3 Days after what happened in the above paragraph**

JACK POV

It has been 3 days since Elsa told me. We have talked a little here and there, but not what I thought. I thought Elsa would want to be my friend again just like that, but she still is distancing herself. Why are girls so complicated?

I watch her face as she seats herself next to me in homeroom, as always her face is blank. When she doesn't look my way, I rip out a piece of lined paper and begin to write on it.

_Why are you ignoring me? I thought we were going to be friends? –J_

I slide it over to Elsa and I carefully watch her expression as she reads it. She lets out a sigh and begins to write back. When the paper comes back to me, I look at her bubbled handwriting. She still dots her eyes with a circle, I note. Something's never change.

_I said I needed time –e_

I give her a look that says, really? I quickly scrawl back:

_ Well I want to be friends again, so hurry up –J_

I shove it over to her desk, and I see her smile when she finishes my note. When I get it back I read quickly.

_I just don't want to hurt you, drama queen –e_

We pass the note back and forth until first period.

_ OOOOOOoooo, Elsa queen of sass is back! –j_

_ Hysterical, overland, hysterical-e_

_ Oh, and the Sass Queen still likes her sarcasm –j_

_ Shut up -e _

But Elsa didn't fool me, not for a second. She wanted to be friends again. I know she did but she was being all noble and protecting me from her.

_ I am not afraid. I want to be friends –j_

Elsa's blue eyes widen as if she is shocked, but she quickly starts scribbling back.

_I want to too, Jack. This isn't one sided. I just wont let myself hurt you again –e_

I let out an exasperated sigh when I read her note. _God, the idea of her hurting me really has her terrified. _I write back.

_ You are impossible_

I slide it back to her and she smirks when she completes it. Elsa then turns to Mr. Abomidable and pretends to be drinking in every word he is saying. And for a second I catch a glimpse of old Elsa. Sarcastic, witty, funny, adventurous Elsa. But hen that fades away to what I made her. Quiet, terrified, selfless, Elsa. This was my fault, all of it. And I needed to fix it, like now.

ELSA POV

I know I am not being fair to Jack. But it is all to protect him, not make him suffer. Honest to god, I wish I could go back to being best friends with him, but I won't let myself. I can't let myself. I will never let myself until I have control, never.

After Mr. Abomidable's very boring announcements, the bell rings and I practically sprint to 1st period. Jack feels he has to make it up to me, that this mess of my life is all his fault. But in reality, it was my fault. I made the pond. I cursed him with powers. I made him move. I left him with no answers. I could go on for quite a while.

My first 2 classes pass quickly, just like they had for the past 3 days. My 3rd period class, Elemental Music, always seemed pointless and stupid from day 1. I mean really, we are here to control our powers, not sing. But today's assignment has me interested.

"Hi, class," Miss Audra begins, her voice bouncing around the auditorium. "I know must of you think this class is boring, but today we are going to be doing a fun assignment. Each boy student will select a girls name from the girl fishbowl. And vice versa applies to the girls. I have already put each name in. Since this class is mixed with other powers and elements, you might not get someone of your element. You must write or find a song that you think describes the aura of the person. You can't talk or ask the person. So I guess this is kinda like a Secret Santa type of deal. Sound fun? Wait don't answer that. So when I call your name come up and pick a name out of the fish bowl,"

Miss Audra calls all the names until she gets to me, Winters. I walk from my back row seat of the auditorium to the last name in the fish bowl. I cringe as I unfold it.

_Hans._

JACK POV

I look at the name in my hand again.

_Elsa Winters._

**SPECIAL THANKS TO 4Love4Love4 for CO-WRITING this chapter with me. BTW check out her SELECTION NEXT GENERATION stories, (I have a character in it! Try and guess who it is) And the song was **_**Because of You, **_**by Kelly Clarkson, it's a really good song so YouTube it.**

**WriterUser: thanks sooooooo much for the reviews**

**4Love4Love4: thanks for writing this with me! And all of your crazy awesome ideas :) **

**Pearlness4700: thanks for recommending, btw I read**_** The Secret of Katrian Hope, BEST FLIPPIN STORY EVER!**_

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: aww thanks ur reviews are the best**

**KEEP REVIEWING! Now for recommendations…..**

**Of Cold Appearances and Warm Hearts**

By: ClearEyes

The pale man with startling white hair and beautiful blue eyes walked through the ballroom with his dark blue cloak trailing him as well as a fine layer of... frost? Then, the man spoke up, addressing Queen Elsa: "I've come to collect on a debt acquired long ago. I've come looking for you, Queen Elsa, for we are to get married on the winter solstice." Rating may change later on.

**The Secret of Katrian Hope**

By: Pearlness4700

Katrian "Kate" Hope gave up her life as Elsa a long time ago. Now, what will happen when she begins her junior year at Burgess Performing Arts Academy? The same school her ex-best friend happens to go to? Full summary inside. Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the characters!

**We're Too Different**

By: Miyako06

They say opposites attract. He's a bad boy, she's a good girl. He's social, she's anti-social. He's popular, she's an outcast. They like him. They hate her. And just like that, they were drawn to each other. Modern Jelsa AU. (Other pairings: Kristanna, Merricup, and Flynzel)

**Okay, so check out these stories! Don't forget to review and my school is starting in a few days so reviews might be less frequent :( and so is sports so please be patient! Not proof read, sorry. THANKS!**

**~frozen13**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9**

**I just want to say I was blown away by the kindness of your reviews, I really was. The reason I ask for reviews is because they are so important as a writer to know what you are thinking, how you are reacting and any ideas you have for my story! Thanks for reviewing, AS ALWAYS!**

A little PITCH POV HERE

**PITCH POV ***DON'T SKIP OVER REALLY IMPORTANT*****

"Everything is going as planned, I take it," I say coolly when Hans arrives, Vanessa hot on his trail. "Oh yes, Pitch. Anna Embers was so easy, she will be disposed of when our plan is through," **(A/N: disposed as in removed from the plan, NOT KILLED!) **"Good, good, very good. And you Vanessa?" She flips her long dark hair over her shoulder, "I successfully got Jack Frost's name during the fishbowl assignment," I smirk back at her.

"And you?" Hans asks me eagerly, "How are the Winters girls nightmares coming?" I wrinkle my nose as I reply to Hans, "Why must I answer to someone below me? However, Hans, they are going great. She is losing faith in herself and her ability to keep her powers under control. You see, her fear is so incredibly strong, that she would be a very valuable pawn in taking over the entire Power society of DisneyWorks.

"Vanessa, remember your part of the plan. Simply lure Jack in, make yourself irresistible. Date him make sure he likes you, correct? After you and Mr. Frost start dating, let Elsa catch a glimpse of who you really are. Your, ehem, Ursula side. Ms. Winters, being all-heroic, will go tell Jack. But," I smile, showing all my gray teeth, "he won't believe her, and he will hate her for being jealous," Vanessa smiles, and I know she has this one in the palm of her hand.

"Hans, oh Hans you are very key in this plan. I don't care what you have to do, be creative. But, get Anna Embers to despise Elsa. And then, I will finish the rest. Elsa will have no one who cars about her, who _loves _her. I have seen her dreams, that is her worst fear, not being loved," We all share a smirk and then we are on our way again. Oh, Elsa, be prepared for the worst year of your life.

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OR DOING THIS! I NEEDED A VILLIAN!**

**ELSA POV**

Before I go to bed I turn the name over and over in my head.

_ Hans._

_Hans._

_Hans._

He was Anna's boyfriend, oh good god this is awkward. Well, he seemed kind of full of himself, and a bit playerish, and a bit rude. How am I supposed to write a song about this jerk without hurting Anna? Maybe I can just lie about it and play some really nice song.

I am scared to fall asleep, every night the nightmares get worse. Tonight I am trapped in a glass box with black sand pouring in from no particular place. The same voice keeps whispering, "_They say dreams come true, but they forgot the mention nightmares are dreams too," _**(a/N: that is actually a quote from Oscar Wilde)**

I wake up just as my lungs start to fill with black sand. My iron bed post is frozen completely and a layer of frost is suffocating everything else. _I can't. I am falling apart. _The nightmares, the black sand, the voice. I can't help it anymore, I burst into quiet sobs.

_I was so stupid! I should have stayed home_. Anna is the only person at this school that I can trust. I just have to stay away from Jack, yes that is a good idea. Everyday I am slipping closer to losing it, and having Jack by my side would mean that when I blow up, I will destroy him and everything around me. (**TFIOS anyone?) **

I am a monster, I will never have control. I can only hurt Jack. _What is happening to me?_ I run my hands through my hair over and over. My heart thumps in my chest. My eyes have tears frozen in the corner. My lip is quivering. My life is a mess, because of me.

And then it sinks in deeper. These nightmares are a sign. _They say dreams can come true, but they forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams too. _This is going to happen. I am going to freeze Jack's heart. All of these nightmares are going to come true. Oh. My. God.

JACK POV NEXT MORNING

I smile at Elsa as she comes in. All she can manage back is a weak smile, obviously pained. _Why is she ignoring me? _I want to be friends again. I want to bring back old Elsa I just want my best friends back.

Elsa looks exhausted as Mr. Abomidable starts to speak. I notice how her hair is in a loose French braid and she is wearing a white lace dress. She looks really pretty, except for the look of terror in her eyes and the nervousness of her lip biting. I haven't seen her hair in a French braid since, wow, maybe 6 years ago? It brings a sense of familiarity to her face now.

After homeroom Elsa walks quickly to our first period class without even looking my way. Ouch. They same thing happened from 1st to 2nd. She needed time, but how much does she want me to give her? Elsa plays with the end of her French braid all the way through 2nd period. And if old Elsa is in there, then she only plays with her braid when she is nervous or scared. What is scaring her then?

When the bell rings, Elsa jumps up and runs to 3rd period. I start to run after her until I am pulled aside by someone. "What..." Then I see the face, "Oh, hi Anna," A look of worry is set on her face, "Jack, something's wrong. With Elsa," she looks up at me, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "What? Like, umm, how do you know?" I ask curiously. _Is this why she is avoiding me? _"She is talking in her sleep, stuff like, 'I won't hurt you again' and 'make the sand stop' and 'stay away, just stay away' Jack, she is freezing stuff like crazy and she thrashes in her sleep, like she is having a nightmare. A really bad nightmare,"

I absorb all of the information. Elsa is having nightmares about black sand, most likely me, and staying away. "And, wait Jack. Every morning she is tired and shaking. You were best friends before, what does this all mean?" Anna asks before walking away, "Try to help her!" she calls as she runs to Elemental Music. _Doesn't she know Elsa won't let me? _

ELSA POV

I was so tired this morning that I didn't even bother doing a bun, I just threw my hair up in a quick braid with a lace dress. Every morning since I started having nightmares, Anna asks me if I am okay. I want to tell her everything, all of the nightmares, but I can't. The concern in her eyes is so powerful that I feel like she is my little sister asking if I need a Band-Aid for my boo-boo. But Band-Aids can't fix my life right now.

I sit down in elemental Music near the back of the auditorium, as always. I am totally surprised when Anna plops herself in the seat next to me. "Oh, hey Anna," I say casually, "Why aren't you sitting with Hans?" I avoid her gaze and play with the end of my braid. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seem kind of off lately," when Anna says those words I avoid her gaze, she is still going to bring this up?

"I'm fine," I encourage weakly, "Really, I am," Anna arches her eyebrows at me, "Elsa, I know that you are lying. You thrash in your sleep. You freeze things. You mutter stuff about sand. What is really up?" she places a hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes. "Nothing," I mutter again lamely, shaking her hand off.

"Why are you making this so difficult? I am trying to help you! What are you so afraid of?" Anna huffs. I breathe in shakily, shaken by her outburst. "You wouldn't understand what I'm going through..." "How?" Anna asks angrily, "How am I supposed to know what you are going through? You won't tell me!" her jaw is clenched.

I breath in again, deeper this time. "Anna, please, just don't..." "Don't what? Bring up what's really going on? Elsa you need help, now," "No, stop Anna, just stop. Leave me be," "You know what, fine. I will. Have fun being alone," Anna jerkily picks up her binders and dashes to Hans who is in the front of the auditorium.

I put my head in between hands and the tears come again. I just pushed away the one person who I could have talked too. _I am so stupid. _My hands clench into fist and I barely listen to what Ms. Audra is saying. _My life is pathetic._

I try to catch a glimpse of where Anna is. When I catch a vivid white streak through copper hair, the person next to her turns around. _Hans. _He catches my eye and smirks before turning back to Anna. That jerk.

The rest of the day passes by while I feel miserable for myself. I look forward to going back to my dorm until I remember that she is my roommate. Crap. I decide to go to the library and read. The DisneyWorks library is a gigantic rooms with book shelves coating every inch and the smell of old books lingers in the air.

A fairy at the checkout desk waves to me as I walk to a squashed leather arm chair. I open my book and I just read. I don't think about Jack or Anna, or jerks like Hans.

"Hey," someone says behind me. I snap out of my reading daze and look up… "Oh, hey Jack," I say half-heartedly and I turn back to by book. "So, how was today?" I slam my book shut and I glare at him, "Do you really want to know? Really? Because today was the third worst day of my life, Jack. Anna hates my guts right now," I throw my book into my backpack and I get up to leave.

"Wait, do you want to do something? You know to take your mind off Anna? We have a lot of catching up to do you know," Jack's cheeks might have turned pink as he ran his long fingers through his hair, but I didn't notice. Before the nightmares I might have said yes, but not now. "No," I say icily. I turn quickly but I catch a quick glimpse of Jack's face. A disappointed frown rests on his impish features. My phone says it is 7:47, which means I missed dinner. Whatever, I wasn't even hungry. In fact, I felt sick to my stomach.

I dash to my dorm, not caring if Anna is in there or not. When I throw open the door, Anna is in there talking to Hans. _Just my luck. _I try to avoid her until she turns to me and says, "Is it true?" I whirl around to face her, "Is what true?" I deadpan. I look into her eyes and now they are a gold color. _What the heck? _

"Don't play dumb, Elsa. I know you have been throwing yourself at MY boyfriend," Her gold eyes glare at me and I back up a little. "What? Who said that? I would never ever in a million—" "Stop," Anna says, her voice in a deadly whisper, Hans loves me, he would never lie to me. Unlike you!' Anna spats out the last part. I glance up at Hans, who is smirking gleefully. "No, Anna you don't understand. I have never done that, ever. I know that you are mad but you can't go around making this kind of stuff up,"

Anna looks up at me, her golden eyes narrowing. I feel like I am looking into the eyes of a machine or a marionette puppet. Nothing on her face seems real or true anymore. "But I didn't, Elsa. It is all true because Hans said it was," I look between her and Hans and I try to remember what power he had. Telekinesis? Teleportation? No.

I gasp and I clamp a hand over my mouth when I remember when Anna was telling me about him, what his power was. This isn't good. Hans had the power of persuasion. And he had convinced Anna that I was trying to steal her boyfriend.

JACK POV

I walk back to my dorm. She just said no. No reason or motive, just no. Girls are so frustrating. But I think back to what Elsa was saying, "_Anna hates my guts right now," _I wonder why. I open my dorm and the first this I do is go to my dresser and pull out her Arendelle Icemen sweatshirt. I need an excuse to talk to her.

It has a small hole in the left sleeve from when Elsa and I went ice fishing in the pond. I remember the look of amusement when I had hooked her arm while casting. I laugh at the thought of it. _Oh, what did I do to you Elsa? _

Next to the sweatshirt is an orange Nike shoebox filled with me and Elsa junk. I pull the box out and sift through the contents. Notes we left in each others lockers. My 6th grade timetable with doodles on it. A team photo of our hockey team signed by all of us. I turn it over to the back to see all of the names. I wonder where kids like Aster Spring and North Cringle ended up. I scan the names until I find where Elsa signed. I remember how she always used to write her E's like backwards threes and how it drove our English teacher crazy.

A crumpled piece of lined paper with a not very appealing sketch of our math teacher that I had drawn as a joke. A blue hair ribbon that Elsa left at my house. A signed hockey card that we got at a hockey game. And so much other stuff. Every little item reminded me of how she used to be.

I wonder if she wants to turn back the clock and change that day, and everything after. I wonder if we would still be friends, or maybe even boyfriend and girlfriend. _Wait. Hold up. Did I just think that? Yes, I most certainly did. _Elsa, as my girlfriend? Now that would never happen, it could never happen. But the more and more I thought about it, the more the idea appealed to me.

_Snap out of it, Frost. _I shake my head, as if I was trying to shake the idea out of my brain. With no success I just decide to forget about it. But at the same time, I can't. I put the shoebox and sweatshirt back in the drawer. There is no way that I am talking to her tonight. She would just push me away again. And that would sting.

Instead I find myself taking out my Harry Potter book. When I had first got my powers, I read them for a feeling that there were other kids with magic. Elsa had always tried to get me to read the books and I never got why she loved them. Until I saw her for the first time in 6 years and I realized that she had powers too. She must have loved them for the same reason. For the comfort that there were others like her out there. That she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

**Done! Wow. Ok, so don't hate me for having a villain. A few of you smarticles might have caught on with the black sand. Maybe and maybe not.**

**Grumpy cat (guest): is that good or bad? And Yes I have read fanfics like that!**

**TheJelsaShippingDemigod: awwww thanks. And I promise I wont complain again! Your support was so nice and I am so grateful for it!**

**Pearlness4700: thanks for the feedback!**

**4Love4Love4: just stay awesome**

**Geminiagate: your recommendation awaits you… just scroll down**

**Friskyfangirls: can I thank you enough for everything? All of your ideas have honestly impacted this story A LOT **

**AND NOW FOR RECOMMENDATIONS….**

**A Tale of Two High Schools**

By: Nardragon

The rivalry between Disney High and DreamWorks High was stuff of legend. The students from Disney didn't like those from DreamWorks and vice versa. Those where the rules. They won't written but the students followed them better than they followed the actual rules. But maybe someone didn't tell Jack and Elsa those rules. Disney/DreamWorks crossover high school!AU

**The invisible girl (jelsa)**

By: Geminiagate

Cover image courtesy of CASSADRACHAN :) after years of being homeschooled, Elsa and Anna are given the choice to give up their lives as royalty and start afresh after their parent's lives are lost,away from Norway in a brand new sixth form. Even though Elsa is invisible for her peers during her first year there...things are about to change. I do not own ROTG or frozen characters.

**Don't forget to review! And nominate stories! Oh and totally not proof read, sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! More chapters! I want you guys to TRY to read the song lyrics because they fit the characters pretty well. And if you want to know what the songs sound like, YouTube them.**

**JACK POV CH 10**

The next day, Elsa's eyes are slightly red and her hair is down today, no French braid or bun, just platinum blond hair falling down her back. But she still looks pretty. Ever since my weird thought last night, I can't stop thinking about her. Like every morning, I smile as she sits down next to me. But today she doesn't even look my way. Ouch, that stung.

I glance at her frequently but she doesn't look at me, not once. Gahhhh. She walks to her next class without looking at me. Same to her second class. And then to her third. Elsa scurries to the back of the auditorium and sits alone. I feel a pang in my chest, the need to sit next to her and tell her that everything will be okay. But I can't tell lies. Even if I sit next to her she will just ignore me or move seats.

Instead I sit in the 7th row back next to Flynn, Shang, and Mulan. Mulan is pretty cool, so is Shang and they are friends with Flynn. Mulan is a shape shifter, and so is Flynn. Which is kind of freaky, because one second I could be talking to Flynn and then I blink and I am talking to a shrub. But overall they are pretty fun. "Hey," Flynn says as I sit in the seat next to him. "Hey Flynn. Hey Mulan, hey Shang" I say half-heartedly. "I heard there were some sparks between Elsa and Anna yesterday," Mulan remarks. My ears perk up, "What happened?" I say quickly. Mulan shrugs, obviously not knowing the details but she gives it a try, "I guess Elsa was hitting on Hans and then Hans told Anna and Anna got mad at Elsa, but Elsa denied everything. Whatever," Mulan turns to talk to the person on her right; who I can see is Merida.

_What? Elsa was throwing herself at Hans? No. _She wasn't, Elsa wouldn't. But a seed of doubt is planted in my mind. Maybe that's why she wouldn't be around me. Maybe that's why she was avoiding me. But Elsa would never hurt someone like that, not intentionally at least. I weigh the possibility in my mind. I don't want Elsa to like him, I don't, I don't. Is that because I might like her? I shake off the idea as quickly as it comes.

Ms. Audra begins to talk about how are projects are due in 4 days, and I still have to pick out a song for Elsa. I wonder who she got. I wonder who got ME. "We will have another song based on expressing ourselves through music following our fish bowl partner songs. Except we will be describing ourselves. So while you are looking through your YouTube or iTunes account, start to think of songs to describe your own life and your struggles." She smiles kindly at all of us.

Yuck. I never had much of a passion for music, but Elsa did. I remember her humming _Breakaway _by Kelly Clarkson when she was excited. And her whisper singing _Human _by Christina Perri. Her voice was beautiful, and whenever I would tell her she would blush and tuck her hair behind her ears.

"Oh, and class. Unlike this assignment, you have to preform it yourself!" Audra adds. A chorus a groans ripples through the room. I don't have to look back, but I know Elsa isn't groaning. She is probably already humming some song she already has in her head. I remember the winter nights when my mom was driving us back from hockey, and Elsa would sing along with the radio. The memory makes me smile.

"Now, I will give your more details after your performances for your fishbowl!" Ms. Audra says with a smirk. The bell rings and everyone races towards the exits. I have practice room next. The icies, snowies, and the winters practice room is out in a warehouse at the back of campus. Out of sight and out of mind. I sprint to the practice room. I arrive there just as Frozone finishes righting something on the board. I walk closer. It reads. _Centers. _What the heck is a center? Isn't that something at the middle of a tootsie pop? Oh, never mind.

Since the room was a warehouse, there are no desks. Just metal fold up chairs. Periwinkle comes in after me followed by a few more. Elsa comes in just before the bell rings. I look at her. A blue tank dress that falls to her knees is paired with silver flats and her snowflake pendant. I only tear my eyes away from her when Frozone begins talking. **A/N IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIM OVER!**

"Today we are going to learn about your center. Your center is something that has been known for ages. It is the secret to controlling your powers." Whispers begin from all around the room. I cast a glance back at Elsa. Her expression is no longer blank. Her mouth is in an "O" shape and her big blue eyes are opened wide. "Your center can be something as simple as fun or hope, but sometimes they are more complex. Like memories, freedom, and wonder. I don't know your center, only you do. It is true that when you have your center you have control over your powers, your powers obey you. At the end of this school year, you are required to turn in an essay on your center. I am giving you a warning so soon because I want you to spend time thinking about this.

"Next year, when you are seniors and know your center. You will be able to do more complex magic," He stops to let that sink in. I have always had a pretty good idea of how to control my powers, but knowing my center would open a whole new level to my powers. I look back at Elsa today and she has a smile on her face. Her smile has always made me happy. It never fails, and it doesn't fail now. "I want you to go back to your rooms tonight and spend a while thinking about when you have felt that your powers don't own you. When you have had control, and what your emotions were."

Elsa POV

There is a way for me to have control. I am not a lost cause. I'm not. I'm not. I'M NOT! But then my smile falters. How am I supposed to find my center? What is it? I bet everyone else here has an idea and I don't have a clue. Maybe I am meant to be this way, out of control. When the bell rings, everyone leaves in a giddy clump, talking about their centers.

Next is lunch, but I know that lunch means Anna and Anna means Hans. Speaking of that two-faced rat, I still have to pick out a song for him. In the cafeteria, I pick up and apple and a yogurt from the quick serve window and I dash from the room. I begin to bite into my apple as I walk over to the dorm.

Hmm, what is Hans? Lets start with, a liar, pathetic, a psycho, and a weak mean person desperate to create chaos and he has. My high school life is in ruins because of him He is just so _mean. _That's it! I put my apple on my desk and reach for my laptop. In the search engine I quickly type, Mean by Taylor Swift. The first result is a video. Perfect.

I listen as the song begins to play.

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

When the song is over I take a satisfied bite of my apple. I have my song for Hans.

JACK POV

When the day is over I go to the library. Trust me when I say this, I would rather chop off my hand then go to the library, but yet here I am. I guess a small part of me wants Elsa to be there. _Stop thinking about her! _All it took was one little stray thought, and now my life is jumbled up.

The reason I am here is because I have to think about my center. Most people probably know their centers, but mine is a mystery to me. I feel eyes baring into my head, probably girls. When will they realize that I am not interested? I guess the reason they are looking at me now is because Jack Frost doesn't go to libraries. Or read. Or give a second thought about his grades. That is what everyone thinks. The reputation as a fun carefree teenager is now what I have to wear everyday.

I hate my image. Honestly I am not a big reader, but I do enjoy a good book. My grades never really had any effect on me. I wasn't a grade freak. Elsa on the other hand was. I remember when she came to me after her smarty-pants advanced math and was so upset because she got an 82. A FLIPPIN 82! She had her whole life planned out. Get all A's. Graduate high school with honors. Play in the women's hockey Olympics. And then after she stopped playing hockey, she would get a fancy job and be a millionaire. And she acted like the world would die if this didn't happen.

I realize I have a silly smile on my face and I quickly shake it off. I pace through the DisneyWorks library searching for centers.

Freedom? Nah.

Hope? No, I am not some little girl.

Dreams? Too cliché.

Love? Puhlease, like I would know anything on the subject. _But you do. _A small part of my brain nags. That's it. I grit my teeth as I walk out of the library, empty handed. I am followed by sets of dreamy eyes but they don't get it. They don't understand that I don't like any of them. The only girl I do want, want's nothing to do with me.

My dorm is empty when I walk in. A part of me had prayed it would be. I flop onto my bed and think. I have no idea what my center is. Who cares, I have all year to find it. But I want to know it now!

I sigh, I might as well just find a song for Elsa before I have to stop procrastinating and do my homework. With my laptop resting on my knee, I type in . My page opens to a screen full of videos. _What to search for? _She is so afraid of being hated and feared and hurting someone, which makes it kind of hard to have a positive song about her.

Most people don't know the person that they are doing the song for, but I know TOO much about Elsa, that's my problem. I shut my eyes and pretend that I had never met her or known her, ever. I imagine that when I opened my locker for the first time, there was a pretty girl in the locker next to mine. My eyes open. Well this is going nowhere.

Elsa is afraid of hurting someone, most likely me. She is also afraid of spiders, drowning, and losing everything. **(A/N: Elsa is afraid of drowning, yet she jumped in after Jackson even if it would cost her her life. A little insight there :) **And she is afraid of being neglected and unloved. I pick out the good ones. _Unloved. Losing everything. Hurting me. _Should be easy.

I need a good song for her. A song to show her that she _will _be loved. She won't lose everything. She won't hurt me. Elsa, why are you so hard to figure out? I run a hand through my hair, an old habit that never broke I guess. I have been doing it since I was 11. Mostly when I am embarrassed or nervous.

Elsa, you aren't unloved. You aren't a monster. Fight the terror, you are brave. But if I told her those words, she wouldn't believe me. You _will _be loved. Click. A small piece inside my brain falls into place. I quickly type in my thought and wait as the loading bar crawls to the right. With a _swoosh _the video loads and I hit it eagerly. The intro begins to play.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_[in the background:]_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah, yeah._

_[softly:]_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

I tap my fingers against the keyboard. Is playing this song admitting that I sorta-maybe-possibly-kinda-not-really have a small amount of feelings for her? I mean, sure, the lyrics don't exactly fit the situation. But hey, they are pretty darn great. I play the video again. This is how I want it to be. I want her to have to need me again. I want her to come to me crying. I want to be there to help her. But she pushes me away. Every. Damn. Time.

Can't she see that I get her? I know almost everything about her. Her full name is Elsa Caroline Winters. She loves the color blue. Her birthday is July 13 **(A/N: the coronation was in July, and the coronation is when the queen comes of age. So put the pieces together, her birthday is in July. Deal with it.)** She hates Mexican food and loves chocolate ice cream and cannolis. I understand Elsa, just let me in! I will help you. I get it.

Elsa POV

I can't let him know. Conceal don't feel. Don't feel. He can't get swept into my personal drama, not after what I have put him through.

I dread the moment I fade into sleep. That's when the nightmares come. And they are getting worse. I don't know what to expect tonight, I never do. But it is bound to be worse then last nights, they always are. Against my will, my eyes shut and the nightmares come.

**Heyyyyyyyy guys! All done! This chapter was 3098 words, WOW! So anyway, the song Jack chose for Elsa was **_**She Will Be Loved, **_**by Maroon 5. How do you like the idea of the centers? I already have Elsa's song for the next assignment (thank you Friskyfangirls for that one) How do u like the jack's crush on Elsa? Don't worry, more evil pitch stuff is coming soon muahaha. **

**Dolphin 22 (guest): same, that's all I can say. Same. What a two faced jerk**

**DragonLover01: thanks! And don't worry about it**

**4Love4Love4: TOTALLY!**

**Friskyfangirls: again, thanks a ton! And Mulan was in there!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: thatnks for your super sweet reviews! They are so nice to read :)**

**Geminiagate: you have no idea muauahahaha **

**And for recommendations…**

**Walney High**

By: Protagonist009

An AU Frozen, Tangled, ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, and other movies crossover. Anna and Elsa with their cousin, Rapunzel, are going to be going to a boarding high school. There will be romance, friendship, sisterhood, and hilarity is ensured. Main pairings are AnnaXKristoff, Jack FrostXElsa, and FlynnXRapunzel. Full description in chapter 1. Come on! Check it out! Ya know ya wanna! :)

**Sorry only one recommendation! PM me and COMMENT! If you have any ideas and what not just let me know! Until next time…. *****magic swishy cape***** AND NOT PROOF READ!**

**~frozen13**


	11. Chapter 11

**ELSA POV**

I was right, it did come. The nightmare.

I was walking across the eternal pond in a long black dress. (**a/N: think her ice dress but black) **Just walking. There is a big moon in the sky, but no stars. But then the voice that has been in all my nightmares starts to talk again. _You think you have a center? _I whirl around, confused by where the source of the voice is. _You want to have control, but you don't. You never have. You never will. Oh, Elsa, your friends are beyond you. Anna hates you. And so do all of her _friends_. The only friend you have left is Jack Frost, but what a shame, you can only keep him cold! _

The voice cackles which makes it worse. The voice is right. Anna hates me, we won't be friends again. All of my new friends don't like me because of stupid Hans. And Jack wants to be friends, but we can't. Tears freeze to my face and stay there, crystalized.

_ Oh, did I awaken you with the truth? YOU KNEW it all along didn't you? You came her to ESCAPE that feeling. You had HOPE, but now it is gone. Hope is such a useless emotion, unlike fear. _The voice drags out the word fear, making me shiver and cringe in unison. I want to yell at the voice, "You are wrong!" But I know every word is true. Every nightmare is real. I am living in a nightmare. My life is a nightmare.

All I am now is pure fear in a black cascading dress. _You are dangerous, _the voice hisses. _Disturbed, a freak. Oh, your little pals have a grasp, but you don't, Elsa._ "Shut up!" I yell into the moon. "Stop!" _Stop what? _The voice replies coolly. I grit my teeth and hold up my hands, really to impale anyone that comes near me. I hear a crack behind me and I blindly fire an icicle at the source of the sound. A sickening thump echo's through the pond.

I breathe deeply. "Elsa," A weak voice mutters from behind me, from where I fired the icicle. I recognize that voice, but I have never heard it so weak, so pained. _Oh no. _I spin around. Oh god. I run to the crumpled figure. Jack.

He has an icicle sticking out of his heart, MY icicle. No. No, no, no, no. I hit him. My Jack, I killed him. Dream-Jack's breathing becomes shallower as I reach him. I collapse to my knees by his head and weep. His eyes shut, and then he is gone. _What did I tell you? _The voice whispers as his body dissolves into black sand.

I wake up violently shaking, my fists clenched, and my pillow frozen. Just a dream. Just a dream. But part of me knows its not. A part of me knows its all real. I sit up, breathing heavily, not daring to open my eyes. I unclench my fists. But something falls out of them. I open my eyes to see small piles of black sand in each of my hands. My heart thuds in my chest, the same black sand from all of my nightmares. This isn't good. They are becoming more real with each second.

I shake of the sand quickly and reach for my iPod, as always.

I remember 6 years ago when I would bring this thing to all of our hockey games. In the locker room I would sit quietly 10 minutes before the game and listen to music. Once when I wasn't paying attention to whatever Jackson was saying, he ripped my ear buds out of my ears.

"Hey Winters!" he had said, "Are you deaf? Why is your music so loud?" I remember turning to him, smirking and saying, "Because, Overland. You should know, I like my music loud and my best friends quiet when I am listening to it," He had just rolled his eyes, but something had flickered in them I still am not sure of what it was.

I realize that I am smiling. Whenever I think of Jack, or old Jack I smile. But my smile melts from my face as I place the headphones in my ears, and reality sinks back in. Like most nights, I don't bother to look at what is next on the playlist, I just hit play. **(A/N: since most of you are bored with me and my song lyrics, I will only put in snippets of it, and TRY TO READ IT! I am not asking you to hurl yourself off of a cliff!)**

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

I recognize the song. It was Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I added this song to my playlist a couple of years ago.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

I feel myself mouthing along the words, not even bothering to stop myself.

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

Yup, everything. Every last strand of old Elsa has changed. And then when jack showed up it just cracked my safety bubble that I had worked so hard to build. But I felt like I was at home again when I saw him.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

But I won't, Jack. Those blue walls have to stay up now.

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

I laugh bitterly when the song is over. If only my world was that easy.

**JACK POV**

I get to the cafeteria early to grab breakfast, when I see Anna sitting at a table. Her hair is in 2 braids and she is twisting one nervously. When she sees me she jumps up and walks to the breakfast bar with me. "Hey, Anna," I say as I add a box of Cocoa Puffs to my blue plastic tray. "Hey Jack," she bites her lip, trying to find words. That's weird, Anna is never at a loss for words.

She finally blurts out, "I'm scared, Jack," I arch my eyebrows as I add a chocolate milk to my tray. "Why?" she picks up a Pop Tart, "She was crying in her sleep last night again. I woke up about 5 minutes before she did. And when she did wake up, she had this weird stuff coming out of her hands. It was probably just snow, but it looked, like it was black, like pitch black. But it was too dark to tell. This has been happening every night. And each night they go on longer and longer. I don't know what's wrong with her, I think she is going crazy," The concern leaves her eyes and hardens. "Not that I care, because what she did to Hans was so rude. I'm still mad at her. And since you are the only one left that even cares about that, that, Ice Queen, I thought that you should know,"

Anna can pretend all she wants but she isn't fooling me, I know that she is more worried then mad. She flips her braid over her shoulder and waves to Hans, who just entered the cafeteria. I have never liked him, but Anna seems to like him. Last night I finally convinced myself that Hans made that stuff up to get rid of Elsa, but I find myself having a moment of doubt. I shake it off

I take my food and sit down at an empty table. More people are flooding in for breakfast, but Elsa never comes here. I kind of wish she would, I just want to see her. Merida, Astrid, Hiccup, and Rapunzel all sit down around me. I don't look up; my mind is too busy spinning. I knew that Elsa was having nightmares, or night terrors. But this disturbs me more then it should.

She is screaming and crying about all sorts of stuff. What is going on inside that pretty little head? I want to help her. I want to know her again. I want to knock down the barrier that is separating us now. I just want Elsa back, _my _Elsa.

The first bell rings and I know that it is time for homeroom. I dump the contents of my tray into the trash and place the blue tray on the top of the growing pile. I hoist my backpack up to my shoulder and speed walk to my locker. I hope to catch Elsa there. As I round the fire hallway, I catch a glimpse of a platinum blond ponytail dashing to the winter corridor. Perfect.

I walk a little faster to catch up with her. When I come to the last hallway, I see Elsa turning in her combination.

"Hey," I say breathlessly as I open my locker. I always leave my locker open, I haven't locked it in years. It is just easier then having to open it every time I need a book, I guess.

She doesn't even acknowledge that I am there. "Hey, Elsa," I say a little louder, but I don't get a reaction.

That's it. I hate being ignored, like I am invisible, like a spirit or something. I slam her locker door and say one last time, "Hey, Elsa. Are you deaf?"

She still doesn't look at me, but I can see that she is agitated from her clenched jaw. "What do you want?" she says slowly, not looking at me in the eye. I sigh, "Isn't it obvious? To be friends again. To help you with you, er.. night terrors," I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly Elsa's gaze meets mine, her eyes wide with shock and fear. "I don't need any help from you," she says quietly, her voice barely a whisper. "Now leave me be," She tries to walk away to our homeroom but I move in front of her.

She makes an annoyed huff, "Jack Frost move out of my way. I won't hurt you, again. You asked for answers, I gave you them, now _leave me be." _She tries to move past me but I shift in front again.

"Stop!" Elsa looks furious with me. "No," I say stubbornly. "Why, Jack? Why? You are begging to become a Jackcicle," She winces as she says _jackcicle, _and it takes me a reason to understand why.

**7 YEARS EARLIER**

_ "Elsa Winters! Jackson Overland! You get inside right now!" My mom calls from our wrap around porch, "You will freeze!" Elsa and I look at each other and scream in unison, "NEVER!" Elsa rolls another snowball and I do the same. I can hear my mother laughing with Mrs. Winters as Elsa and I gleefully chuck snowballs at each other. "Elsa, honey, we have to leave!" Mrs. Winters calls from the porch. "No! Mom, I don't want to leave! I want to stay here forever!" Elsa pouts. I have to give that girl some credit, her pouty face is flawless._

_ Our mothers share a smile and they silently agree on something, "Okay, but you have to come inside if you want to stay," My mom says smirking. Elsa and I groan. "But its better out here!" I protest. My mom smiles, "Well, out here you don't have peppermint hot chocolate..." Elsa's face lights up, "Really Mrs. Overland? You'll make it for us!" _

_ I know now Elsa will drag me inside. Nothing stops that girl from getting her hot chocolate. With one last killer throw of the snowball to my chest, Elsa runs up to the porch. "Jaaackkkksoooonnnn," My mother says in a sing-song voice, "You are out here all alone now,"_

_ "Yeah," Elsa says before she ducks inside, "You wouldn't want to become a jackcicle!" she adds with a laugh. Our mother chuckle as I pretend to be infuriated as I trudge up to our house. But the truth is, I am not. I could never be mad at Elsa. Until now._

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"I want to help you, Elsa. I want to be best friends again! But all you do is shut me out! I am here for you. I can help you!" I try to sound calm but I feel a bubble inside of me welling up, and it is filled with red-hot anger. Her face twists like she has eaten something sour.

"But don't you see, Jack? You cant. My life is beyond your repair now. You _cant _help me now, so stop acting like you can play hero and fix everything," Her eyes look broken and her mouth is quivering.

"I could if you let me," I say through gritted teeth.

"Well I don't plan on it any time soon, it is all for you Jack. Why are you being so blind?" Her voice is rising steadily now. "All of my pain all of my fear is because of what I did to you! I am trying to protect you. Stop asking for more," Her fists are clenched by her side and her binder is turning white from ice.

"I am not asking for more. I am asking for you to open up again, to be fun and exciting and adventurous!"

"You don't get it do you?" she says quietly, her voice wavering.

That's it, the bubble bursts, "How am I supposed too?" I say loudly. Elsa looks up from the ground right into my eye, "Just stay away, STAY AWAY!" She blinks furiously, as if trying to blink back tears. When her eyes clears I notice something in her left eye. A black spot had appeared, it was tiny. But I could see it. A tiny black spot.

**Heyyyyyyyyy, whats up! So my computer is being all weird and it is blocking certain website, and among them was FanFiction! I know, how sad! My updates might be less frequent depending on how much my computer loves me. Haha. So what was the black spot? I am hoping you guys will review a little more, especially since I wont be updating as much.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**PLEASE TAKE THE POLLS ON MY**__**PROFILE! IT WILL HELP ME DETERMINE WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! THANKS! XXOO**_

**CH12**

ELSA POV

Fear overwhelms me as I push past Jack and run to homeroom. Why does he have to be so blind? Doesn't he get it? Is he really that dense? I am aware that my binder is partially frozen. _Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. _

I grit my teeth as I slide into my seat. Jack sprints in not very far behind me, and sits into his seat. I don't look at him, I can't look at him! I feel his blue eyes on me, trying to make e laugh.

Forever ago, when people stared at me I would laugh. I always would. Not now though, not now. **A/N: that part is referring to you 4Love4Love4**

Conceal. The word bounces off the wall of my mind. I want so badly to go back those years and change everything. I can't. To fix the frozen mess I have made of Jackson Overland. To fix our friendship. Despite the facts that I am painfully aware of his gaze, I find my mind drifting.

Center. What could my center be? The nightmares simply that I didn't have one, and the nightmare voice was probably right. I'm a freak. I knew this would happen. Everyone else would be all happy and free with control and I will be the dweeb that is afraid of her own shadow. Fab.

The clock is crawling slowly, mocking my pain. _Go faster, go faster, _I silently chant. But then Jack is in all my classes. Gah. Will the cycle of this never end?

**3 DAYS LATER….**

**JACK POV**

Elsa has strategically avoided me all week so far. I try telling myself that I don't care, but I do. Today is the day that we submit our songs for the fishbowl assignment. I wanted to change my song but I didn't have the energy. Who care anyway, it's just a stupid project.

Today is the same as it has been for the past several days. I stare at her, trying to get her to laugh. Elsa doesn't give me smile, not even a smirk. As always she ignores me through the first two classes of the day, and then sits in the back in Music.

I winder who Elsa got? Me? Nah, that was too much to hope for.

The bell rings, "Hi class!" Ms. Audra says excitedly. A few people mumble back, some squeal excitedly, and others like me are picking at the end of the auditorium fold up red chairs. "You all know what today is! Today we turn in our first assignments!" A few people groan.

"As I call up your name, I want you to come up," she pats her laptop, "and find the song you picked for your person. We will all listen to it, then try to pick out the person. This was an icebreaker activity, not a graded assignment," Somebody screams, "What? I THOUGHT THIS WAS GRADED!" The room burst into activity until Miss Audra screams, "ENOUGH!"

Her eyes narrow, "I knew that if I said it wasn't graded you wouldn't do it. That is why I made it sound like a huge deal!" Everyone shuts up, mainly because she is right.

The class is silent as the first 9 people are called up, and then there's me. "Jack Frost?" Ms. Audra reads from the attendance sheet. I casually walk up to the computer and type in the song I had picked. _She Will Be Loved _by Maroon5. **a/N: because I am afraid that I am going to bore you all, I am not going to include the lyrics. Go back I think its 2 chapters ago to read the lyrics, or look them up.**

I realize that my hands are shaking when I type in the song. This doesn't feel right, I can't do this song. This is like admitting to Elsa that I might have a tiny little crush on her! I quickly backspace all that I had typed before and put in the next song that came to mind. _Breakaway, _by Kelly Clarkson. I know this song doesn't really apply to her, but I didn't have the nerve to do the other, plus it wasn't graded. And it was one of her favorite songs when she was younger.

Ms. Audra gives me a look as I click play and I give a weak smile as the song begins to play.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

You could be happy, if you would let yourself be. But you shut me out. You shut the world out.

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

God, but don't you see? You _do _belong here, but why do you refuse to accept that?

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

A voice chides me, _She forgot you, Jack. And then you left her. _The voice leaves a stinging sense of reality and I try to shrug it off.

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

Let go of the past. Just let it go, forget it. But you refuse too. You are messing with my head, Elsa.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

When the song is over I realized that only, like, 7 lines described her. Whatever, it wasn't graded. The class murmers, and then some people raise their hands. Ms. Audra calls on them, but their guesses are wrong.

Any confidence that I had had walking up here was draining away. "Jack," Ms. Audra's voice brings me back down to earth, "Who was it supposed to represent?" I gulp as I find Elsa. She is in the 3rd row from the back, where she always is. "Elsa Winters," I say embarrassed, before dashing back to my seat.

I feel the blush in my cheeks as I sit back down next to Flynn. He doesn't say anything. Thank gods. **a/N: did anyone get that dam Percy Jackson reference? No, yes, maybe? I just had to throw it in **

More people go up and I am starting to fall asleep. "Vanessa Octavian?" Ms. Audra calls. **a/N: explanation on Vanessa's name. Her other side is Ursula right? And she is an octopus, or half at least. So oct means 8, so I just thought of a name with oct in it, and another PERCY JACKSON REFERENCE! DOES THE FUN EVER STOP?**

My eyes widen as a pretty, well more then pretty, girl sashays up to the front. Her smooth shiny brown hair flows after her. She turns when she is walking past me and winks. I feel my heart melt in my chest. A smile plays across her lips as she gracefully walked up to the computer. God she was beautiful. A song begins to play and I recognize it. It is _Love You Like A Love Song, _by Selena Gomez.

I know Elsa is rolling her eyes, she hates this song. She thinks it is so stupid and the title she claims is the most moronic part of it. **A/N: Again, don't want you to all die of boredom, so look up the lyrics if you really care. But I am not going to type them in here, sorry. **

Whoa, whoever this song is about she must have some hardcore feeling something about him. _Maybe it's me? _Stupid, I curse. It couldn't be me, she doesn't know who I am. Dang, I wish it were.

Vanessa doesn't look the least bit embarrassed by the fact that this song is echoing through the auditorium. Ms. Audra isn't enjoying the song as everyone can plainly see, but Vanessa doesn't notice.

When it is over Ms. Audra puts on a tight smile and asks us if we have any guesses. Every single boys hand in the room shoots up, except for the lucky ones with girlfriends. After many guesses, Vanessa's eyes scan all of the rows until she land on my. She smiles again and I go limp. "This song was about Jack Frost," She shoots me an A plus smile and sashays back to her seat.

Heat rushes to my cheeks and I feel giddy. Does that mean she likes me? I turn around to find where she is sitting, and our eyes lock. She shoots me another smile and winks before breaking eye contact and smiling at the front of the room.

_Should I ask her out? Would she say no? Would she say yes? Just. Do. It. _

I spend the rest of class making up ways to ask her out until Ms. Audra says, "Elsa Winters?" I snap back to reality. Elsa is going.

She timidly walks up from the back of the class, her gaze on the ground. As she briskly walks by me, I can feel the air getting colder for a split second. Her blond heir is in a low ponytail, curling down over her back and shoulders. Her black skater dress doesn't move, as if it is frozen in place. Her silver ballet flats move quickly to the awaiting computer.

Elsa's hands fly across the keyboard. When she finishes, she doesn't turn around. The intro plays and I am left cluless by what the song is. I turn to Flynn and whisper, "Dude, any idea what this song is?" he smirks, "It's some country song called _Mean _by Taylor Swift. I'd hate to be the sucker who has this song. Man, this is offensive!"

I wonder who's song this is. **A/N: again with boring you people, go back a few chapters and read the lyrics, or look them up! **

When the song fades out everyone looks around, not a single one raising their hand. Elsa bits her lip and shifts her weight nervously at the lack of response. Ms. Audra speaks to her softly, "Elsa, honey, who was the song about?"

I am surprised that she didn't yell at her for choosing a somewhat cruel song. Elsa looks up and glares at someone a few rows ahead of me. I can't see who it is. "Hans,"

A gasp waves over all of us. Hans was popular and he was Anna's boyfriend! Was this payback? What the heck did she think she was doing? This would only make her situation with Anna worse.

I laugh to myself. This was a bit of old Elsa, the one who made sure she got even with you.

Her eyes train back to the ground as the bell rings. I slide my binders out from underneath my red cushioned fold chair. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I whirl around. Vanessa. All of my plans to ask her out flew out the window when her brown eyes met mine.

"Oh, uh hey Vanessa..." I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. This is going great. "Hey Jack!" she says her voice as smooth as silk, "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something later or maybe sometime this week?" I break into a smile. "Sure!" Vanessa grins, "Call me!" she says in a sing song voice as she waves and skips away.

_Wait! I don't have your number! _I want to call to her. I sigh frustratedly, stupid Frost! I stomp off to my locker annoyed that I didn't ask her for it. I slam my locker door open and a piece of purple paper flutters out.

I pick it up and smile as I read it.

_Call me! 555 5427 ~Vanessa XXOO_

**Sorry that I made you wait for this lame filler chapter. Oh well, next one will be better…**

**Yikes! I haven't updated in a while! Birthday shoutout to 4Love4Love4 whose birthday was SEPTEMBER 24! Late, again, I know! **

**I can't respond to reviews because I can't open FanFic, but I do get the email when they come in. I don't want to sound ungrateful or stuck up, but I need some more reviews guys! Reviews are life for a FanFic author! **

**I saw the Maze Runner and I had a HUGE crush on the guy that played Newt, Thomas Brodie-Sangster. In the midst of my epic fangirling, I found out that he is 24. 24. Years. Old. He looks like he is 16! **

**Blood Of Olympus is coming out soooo soon! I love Percy Jackson and Percabeth. So check out 7thseven and her Percabeth High School stories, they are really good. And if you haven't read the Percy Jackson books, please do. You are missing out!**

_**REVIEW! AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO HELP ME FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! I BEG! **_

**As I have said, updates ARE going to be less frequent so no flames about that.**

**On the polls, for the Camp Half Blood Jelsa story if you choose that one, you can PM me a character and I guess I could briefly mention them or something If you want.**

**For the New Identity Jelsa Story, take the 2****nd**** poll on what her alias should be. Or if you are feeling creative, PM me a new name and her look.**

**Hogwarts Jelsa story, PM me their houses or your opionins on what their houses should be. Elsa, Jack, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Hans, Hiccup, Astrid, and on request I might throw in other fandom characters like Tris Prior (Divergent) and Annabeth Chase (PJO/HOO)**

**Any other ideas for new stories? I am open to Jelsa and Percabeth ideas, so PM me!**

**IF YOU SKIPPED ALL OF MY AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT! THANKS!**

**Thanks for all of your amazing support and for reading my stories! Take the polls and R&R**

**~frozen13**


End file.
